Peux-tu me faire oublier mon ex?
by Blackrove
Summary: Cela fait des semaines que Squalo se fait tromper par son copain. Il en a marre, mais n'ose pas le quitter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Xanxus, le propriétaire d'un bar qui ferait tout pour avoir l'argenté dans son lit. Si seulement, son ex arrêterait de lui pourrir la vie. Yaoi. Je vous préviens, si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Chapter 1

Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos idées pour la suite. Je suis toujours ouverte d'esprit! Amusez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous aimez et ce que vous détestez!

Je ne possède pas les personnages de KHR...

Chapitre 1

Je marchai le long de la rue, je m'ennuyais énormément et je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui. Tous mes copains étaient occupés, toute ma famille était occupée et je n'avais personne avec qui passé la journée. Mon copain était en train de me tromper avec un autre type. J'étais parfaitement au courant de cette supercherie, mais je le laissais faire. Je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui, j'étais avec lui simplement par habitude. Rien d'autre.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'entrai dans le bar de mon quartier et m'installa dans une banquette rouge au cuir usé. Je commandai un plat de frite et un Coca-Cola avec de la glace. Je mangeai sans grand entrain, je regardai la télé plasma sur le mur et tenta du mieux que je pouvais de me concentrer sur le match de soccer, mais mon esprit s'évada loin d'ici.

Je revins à la réalité lorsqu'un homme entra dans le bar. Un homme de 1 m 80, cheveux noirs coupés courts et à la carrure de footballeur. Il avait un fessier ferme et rebondi, de longues jambes que je devinais musclé sous le pantalon noir de grande marque qu'il portait. Il portait une chemise verte et une veste noire et une montre en argent.

Le nouveau venu alla directement au comptoir et demanda à voir quelqu'un. Le barman partit en arrière-boutique, laissant l'apollon s'accoter de dos contre le comptoir. Il scanna le bar, cependant je détournai les yeux. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, j'avais un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité au plus profond de moi. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal. J'avais tout simplement regardé un homme et apprécié ses qualités physiques. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais fait du charme et que je trompai mon petit ami. Après tout, c'est lui qui me trompait. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je coupable?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai même pas que le bel apollon s'était assis devant moi. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai même pas qu'il volait discrètement mes frites. Je me rendis compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je sursautai de surprise et manquai de faire renverser ma boisson.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je voulais simplement vous parlez, mais vous étiez si prit dans vos pensées… Je suis désolé. Je m'appels Xanxus, et vous? Me demanda le bel homme avec un magnifique sourire à faire damner un saint.

-Euh… je… je m'appels Squalo… Ra-ravi de vous rencontrer. Répondis-je, timidement.

Xanxus me vola une autre frite. Je poussai le petit panier remplie de frites au milieu de la table. Il fit signe au barman de lui apporter une boisson, celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit une bouteille de Coca-Cola. Il vient lui-même l'apporter et en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Xanxus hocha la tête et renvoya le barman. Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire qui me fit rougir.

-C'est une belle montre que vous avez à votre poignet. Dis-je lamentablement pour cacher ma gêne.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est un cadeau de mon père adoptif pour ma graduation à l'université d'Oxford. Dit Xanxus avec une fierté visible.

-Dans quel domaine avez-vous étudié? Demandais-je, impressionné.

-J'ai étudié quelques temps dans le domaine de la loi, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais de réelle passion pour cela. Mon père m'y avait poussée. Je me suis tourné vers mes véritables passions. J'ai toujours aimé la criminologie et le maniement des armes. J'ai fini premier de mes classes. Mon père m'a demandé de diriger ce bar pour lui et en faire quelque chose qui ramena plus d'argent. Il veut que j'ai un investissement pour mon avenir. Expliqua-t-il tout en regardant autour du vieux bar.

-Vraiment? Wow! Quelle belle opportunité! M'exclamai-je, encore plus impressionné.

-Merci. Et vous, est-ce que vous étudiez ou travaillez-vous? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh… je… Je travaille comme serveur chez Luciano's. Je dois travailler pour payer les comptes et le loyer. La carrière d'acteur de mon petit copain est au point mort et quelqu'un doit payer les comptes… dis-je, en regardant le fond de mon verre.

-V-votre copain est très chan-ceux d'a-avoir quelqu'un comme vous pour le soutenir dans sa carrière. Dit Xanxus en se redressant dans son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Il est plutôt chanceux d'avoir un copain qui paye ses comptes alors qu'il ne fait rien de sa vie et qui supporte ses tricheries à longueur de temps. Soupirai-je de désespoir.

Xanxus me regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser sur l'épaule, il devait croire que j'étais un abruti avec un problème affectif. Je regrettai de m'avoir ouvert à ce parfait étranger. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'ouvrais à cet homme. Voi! Je devais donner l'impression d'être un parfait crétin!

-Vous avez raison. Votre copain est très chanceux de vous avoir. Bien qu'il ne vous mérite pas, si je puis me le permettre. Dit Xanxus en prenant une bouchée de frites.

-Merci. Cela fait du bien de l'entendre. Remerciai-je à mon interlocuteur avec un petit sourire.

Le barman arriva avec une autre assiette de frites. Xanxus en profita pour y ajouter un peu de vinaigre, du sel et de ketchup. Exactement comme je l'aimais. Ce qui n'était le cas de mon copain, il n'aimait pas les frites. Trop de calories, selon lui. C'est mauvais pour le poids, la peau et le teint. Dans MON frigo, je n'avais absolument rien de calorique. Tout était bio et écologique. Tout était au goût de mon copain. Tout était hyper-dispendieux. Ce qui me mit dans une colère noire si rapidement que j'en ai eu le haut de coeur.

Je pris une frite et la trempai dans le ketchup. J'adorais les frites, plus elles étaient dorées et croustillantes, plus je les aimais.

-Elles sont très bonnes. Dis-je, avant de prendre une bouchée de la frite.

-Je les adore, aussi. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai décidé de rénover ce bar. J'adore les frites, l'ambiance et les soirées soccer. Le bar sert des ailes de poulet piquantes à volonté à partir de 7$, des frites à volonté à 3$ et des bières à moitié prix, le dimanche.

-Wow! Cool! Je viendrai plus souvent dorénavant. Mon copain n'est pas très attiré par le soccer ou les frites. C'est le sport des snobs, selon lui. Dis-je.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. J'étais tellement embarrassé, tout ce dont je parlais était de mon crétin de copain.

-Je suis tellement désolé! Tous ce dont je parle c'est de mon copain. Je dois vous ennuyer à mourir. Je suis vraiment désolé! Dis-je en évitant le regard de mon compagnon.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous restez avec un déchet qui clairement vous traites de manière odieuse. Me demanda Xanxus.

-Je… je… ne le sais pas moi-même..! Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi je reste avec cet abruti arrogant et snob! Je ne veux plus être avec lui, mais je ne sais pas… si je… Je viens d'une grande famille et je déteste la solitude. Bégayai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Sortez votre portable. Vous allez appeler ce déchet. Vous allez lui dire que vous ne pouvez plus supporter ses tricheries et que vous rompez avec lui. Que c'est fini entre vous. Squalo, ce déchet n'est pas celui qui vous faut. Dit Xanxus avec une voix ferme et autoritaire. Ce qui vous faut c'est un homme qui saura prendre soin de vous et qui préférait baiser le cul d'un flic plutôt que de vous faire du mal!

Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette voix me fit frissonner. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main avait sorti mon portable et avait composé le numéro de mon copain. Tout ce dont je devais faire c'était peser sur «Appel», mais j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation. Xanxus me serra la main, me donnant un peu de courage et un sentiment de soutient.

Une voix, qui ressemblait énormément à celle de mon petit ami, me criait de ne pas le faire. Elle me criait que tout cela pouvait s'arranger, elle me criait que j'avais une merveilleuse relation avec mon petit ami et que si cela ne marchait pas avec Xanxus, je ne pourrais pas revenir vers mon petit ami. Elle me dit que si je travaillais assez fort, je pouvais changer mon copain et le refaire tomber amoureux de moi. Il fallait que je sois…

J'appuyais sur «Appel» et mit le téléphone à mon oreille. La sonnerie sonna trois fois, puis j'entendis la voix de l'amant de mon copain. Il avait une horrible voix monotone.

-Ouais. Quoi?

-Voi! Passes-moi Dino, connard. Passe-moi mon copain. J'ai à lui parler et si tu me raccroches au nez, petit bâtard, je vais venir à MON appartement et je vais te couper cette cochonnerie qui te pend entre les deux jambes et te l'enfoncer dans le cul. _Capiche_? Dis-je, d'une voix grave et menaçante.

-Euh… Juste un moment…

J'attendis un instant, puis la voix de mon copain m'arriva aux oreilles.

-Squalo..? Euh… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon chou? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Me demanda Dino d'une voix hésitante.

-Voi! Premièrement, je t'interdis de me raccrocher la ligne au nez. Deuxièmement, je t'interdis de m'appeler «mon chou». Tu as perdu ce droit la seconde où tu as décidé de me tromper avec Hibari Kyoya. Et oui, je suis au courant. Dis-je avant même qu'il puisse répondre. Troisièmement, toi et moi, c'est fini. Nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Compris! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te supporter, toi et ta, soi-disant, carrière d'acteur. J'en ai marre de travailler 60 heures par semaines pour tout te payer. J'en ai marre de devoir laver MES draps chaque soirs parce que toi et ta pute vous vous amusez de faire des cochonneries dans MON lit. Quatrièmement, je te veux hors de MON appartement d'ici 19 heures. Toi et ta pute, je vous veux dehors! Si je te trouve dans mon appartement lorsque je rentrerai ce soir, je te promets que tu vas souffrir. Ramasses tes affaires, sors de mon appartements et disparaît de ma vie.

-Chéri, laisses-moi t'expliquer…

-Non! Dis-je avec une voix calme et grave. Si ce soir, tu n'es pas partit, tu vas souffrir. Si tu dis un seul autre mot, tu vas souffrir. Et si tu oses partir avec tous MES meubles, ma vaisselle, mes électroménagers, mon ordi, ma télé, ma caméra, mes bijoux et mon argent… Je vais envoyer mon père, mes frères et mes oncles après toi et ta pute. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Humm… Oui… Je…

-Au revoir.

Je lui raccrochai au nez, fou furieux. Je fermai les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et expirai lentement, laissant la tension s'échapper de mon corps. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir l'expression sur la figure de Xanxus. Il devait être surpris par la violence de mes mots. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement pour voir Xanxus avec un grand sourire qui aurait fait fondre une glace et une étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Vous avez fait la bonne chose. Vous n'aurez plus cette tension sur les épaules. Vous semblez même plus détendu en ce moment.

-Ça n'a pas été si difficile, en fait. Une fois que j'étais partit, je… je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je… Merci beaucoup! Dis-je avec reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux et m'avez poussé à faire ce que je n'avais pas le courage de faire. Merci.

-Cela me fait plaisir. J'avais peur d'avoir outrepassé mes droits. Je ne voulais pas vous insultez. Si vous insistez pour me remercier, cependant, vous pourriez me retrouver demain soir pour la partie de soccer. Vous allez voir, ça va être génial. Me proposa Xanxus avec un autre de ses sourires éclatants. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour jeter votre déchet de copain dehors, je peux vous aider. Pas besoin de mettre votre famille dans le pétrin avec la loi pour ce type.

Je pouffai de rire face à sa proposition. Si seulement il savait que son père devait payer une protection à mon père pour avoir possédé un business sur son territoire. Le crime était le business familial. J'étais le seul qui avait un emploi légal. J'étais tellement touché par sa proposition, cependant.

-C'est très gentil comme proposition, mais ma famille est plus habileté pour ce genre d'opération. J'ai plus de criminel dans ma famille que New York a de policiers. Pour eux, botter le cul d'un petit emmerdeur, c'est pas ça qui va les empêcher de dormir. Mais merci beaucoup.

-Vraiment? Moi, ma famille, elle est d'une banalité. Ma famille vient de Sicile, où mon père possède des terres et un vieux château encore debout datant du 16ième siècle. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Quoi?! Comment? Tu as des terres en Italie et un château de la Renaissance, et tu considères cela comme rien! Voi! Franchement, moi, je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai quitté, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la ville. Je ne suis même pas allé à la plage une seule fois dans ma vie! Mon père n'avait jamais eu le droit de quitter la ville et une fois que j'ai eu mon permis, je n'ai pas eu de voiture…

Xanxus sourit, puis s'excusa car il devait partir pour s'occuper des comptes du bar. Je l'excusai, mais je lui promis de revenir demain soir pour la partie de soccer. À condition bien sûr, qu'il me serve de magnifiques frites dorées et une bonne bière froide. Il accepta, puis me donna son numéro de téléphone.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Amusez-vous et laissez-moi des reviews et vos idées, impressions.

Chapitre 2

La soirée battait son plein. Xanxus était heureux, son idée avait du succès. Tous ce dont il avait eu à faire pour que cette soirée soit une réussite, avait été d'envoyer des tracs dans la Petite Italie, le quartier Irlandais et les autres quartiers d'immigrés pour que ceux-ci viennent dépenser leurs argents durement gagné. Il faut dire que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant de regarder un match de soccer sur écran plat avec une grosse assiette d'ailes de poulet, un pichet de bière et des frites pour seulement 20$ que sur un petit écran chez soi avec les gamins qui braillent comme des perdus.

Cependant, quelque chose manquait. Le charmant jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent n'était pas là. L'idée que celui-ci se soit réconcilié avec son déchet de copain horripilait Xanxus. Le jeune homme était bien trop séduisant avec sa silhouette élancé, ses longs cheveux d'argent, ses yeux d'un gris, ses magnifiques jambes qui ne finissaient jamais et ses merveilleuses et tentantes lèvres pour ce déchet de Pino ou Vino. Non mais quel idée de se prénommé Mino! On aurait dit un nom de personnage de dessins animés pour enfants!

Mais, vue la violence avec laquelle Squalo avait rompu avec son déchet de copain, Xanxus avait un mince espoir que l'horrible éventualité ne soit pas arrivé. Alors qu'il repassait la conversation d'hier dans sa tête, Xanxus sentit son pantalon devenir trop serré. Bon Dieu, il avait failli se jeter sur le jeune homme face à lui durant la conversation. La violence dont il avait fait preuve durant la conversation avait failli le rendre fou.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, un jeune homme élancé avec de longs argentés entra dans le bar tout nerveux et regardant partout; il semblait mal à l'aise et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Xanxus sourit et se dirigea vers le jeune homme d'un pas assuré et élégant; il voulait donner une belle impression à ce séduisant jeune homme!

-Hé, bien! Quelle joie de vous revoir! Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire? Demanda Xanxus avec son plus beau sourire pour bien faire rougir le jeune homme. Le rouge lui allait si bien.

-Oh! Euh… Rien de plus qu'un verre d'eau pour commencer! Je vais attendre un peu avant de boire quelque chose de fort! Hésita Squalo, un peu déboussolé par le magnifique sourire de l'homme devant lui.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais vous devez venir vous asseoir avec moi à ma table! J'ai une belle assiette de frite avec votre nom dessus! Venez! Ordonna Xanxus tout en prenant la main de Squalo.

Avant même que Squalo puisse émettre une objection, Xanxus le tira vers sa table privée; comme prévue, une belle assiette de frites les attendait. Pour se montrer plus séduisant, Xanxus tira la chaise pour Squalo; ce qui surprit grandement le jeune homme aux long cheveux d'argent. Une fois assis, Xanxus claqua des doigts et fit venir un grand verre d'eau de source avec de grands glaçons simplement pour Squalo.

Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour l'argenté; son ancien petit ami ne se donnait la peine de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. De plus, Dino n'avait que peu de classe; mais, Xanxus avait de la classe et de la prestance écrit dans ses gênes. Sa présence seule pouvait faire bouger des foules et détourner le regard des plus durs de ses ennemies; lui seul pouvait faire frissonner les femmes de désir et les hommes de peur par un simple regard.

Squalo prit une frite dorée et en prit une petite bouchée; les pupilles de Xanxus se dilatèrent à la vue des magnifiques yeux de son futur-amant qui brillèrent comme une étoile. Xanxus prit l'initiative de placer sa main sur celle du jeune homme face à lui et lui voler la frite qui était coincée entre ses doigts.

-Hé, c'est ma frite! S'indigna Squalo avec un léger rougissement.

-Je sais! C'est pour ça qu'elle est meilleure que les autres! Dit simplement le grand brun, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

Toute autre personne aurait eu droit à une longue tirade et à des cris, mais Xanxus avait le don de lui couper le souffle avec ses arrogants sourires et ses regards de braise. Tout ce dont Squalo put faire c'est lui tirer la langue; ce qui entraîna le grand brun à pouffer d'un rire profond et chaud qui fit frissonner l'argenté. Puis à son tour, Squalo pouffa lui aussi de rire; il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester fâcher pour quelque chose d'aussi enfantin.

Squalo prit une nouvelle frite, mais Xanxus la lui vola en la mangeant entre les doigts de son amant; ce qui fit sourire Squalo avec un air défit sur ses lèvres. Prenant une autre frite, Squalo la tendit aux lèvres de son futur-amant; celui-ci la dévora avec un grognement de désir.

-J'ignore de quoi avait l'air ce Hiba-machin pour qui votre ex vous a laissé; mais jamais il n'aurait pu avoir un aussi beau sourire. Rino devait être aveugle et un parfait imbécile pour vous avoir laissé. Dit Xanxus alors qu'il tira sa chaise juste à côté de celui de son amant. Vous êtes tellement amusant! Alors dites-moi, quels sont vos hobbies?

-Eh bien, j'adore les sushis, j'aime bien les documentaires sur les requins… Oh! Et je suis épéiste! Cela fait quelques temps que je ne me suis pas entraîner, mais j'aimerais bien retourner à l'arène et y retrouver mon ancien camarade. Je travaille tellement que je ne pouvais plus y aller; un autre raison pour vous remercier de m'avoir poussé à rompre avec mon ex. J'ai maintenant plus de temps pour moi ou pour me faire nouveaux amis. Et vous?

-Voilà qui est intéressant! J'adore passer du temps au champ de tir, j'aime m'occuper de ma voiture sport… Une camaro des années 70 rouge sang! Une beauté! J'ai participé à plusieurs congrès pour les voitures et on m'a même offert une offre d'un demi-million de dollar! J'adore travailler sur la mécanique et l'amélioration de ma voiture. Mais rien ne vaut passer une soirée à bécoter un bel homme dans un cinéparc sous une belle nuit étoilée…

Squalo rougit comme une pivoine en détournant le regard; voilà qui sonnait comme une invitation à sortir… Si tôt? Ils se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps; mais ils pourraient mieux se connaître lors de ce… rendez-vous? Voilà qui était intéressant…

-Dois-je en déduire que ceci est une invitation à se revoir? Demanda Squalo avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais, bien sûr! Il y a une représentation _Des Affranchis_ de Martin Scorcese, demain! Qu'en dites-vous?

-Un film de gangster? Oh oui! J'adore les films de gangster! Tous ces beaux hommes si bien habillés… Toutes ces vieilles traditions, le code d'honneur, les coups de théâtres et tout ça! J'adore le suspense et le drame et la vio… euh… l'action! Ce sont mes préférés après les films de capes et d'épées! S'excita Squalo tout en prenant une grande poignée de frites.

Des fans crièrent lorsque leur équipe marqua le but avant la fin de la première moitié du match; le bruit fit sursauter les deux hommes qui éclatèrent de rire face à leurs réactions. Ils prirent une gorgée de leurs boissons et tentèrent de reprendre leur conversation, mais les bruits et les cris des supporteurs couvrirent leurs voix. Au lieu de tenter de crier par-dessus les autres clients, Xanxus prit la main de son partenaire et l'amena sur la terrasse pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité; une fois assis à une table avec leurs boissons et les frites, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation avec entrain.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à se faire des yeux doux. Xanxus passa son temps à glisser ses mains sur les mains et les genoux de Squalo qui ne pouvait s'empêché de rougir. Squalo tenta de faire du charme à son hôte, mais il manquait de pratique et de confiance en ses capacités.

La soirée s'étira et les deux tourtereaux continuèrent à flirter, même lorsque le match avait terminé et que tout le monde était rentré chez eux. Le manager du bar vint avertir les deux hommes qu'il était temps de fermer, Xanxus aurait aimé le remettre à sa place en lui disant qu'ils ne fermeraient le bar qu'une fois qu'il en aurait décidé ainsi, mais Squalo semblait vouloir se dégourdir les jambes avec une longue marche jusqu'à son appartement.

-Ce fut une soirée agréable, merci beaucoup. Remercia le requin alors qu'il s'étira pour faire sortir la fatigue de son corps.

Xanxus regarda avec gourmandise le ventre musclé du jeune homme alors que la chemise de celui-ci remontait le long de son torse. Il pouvait presque gouter la peau couleur porcelaine devant lui, il pouvait presque sa sentir la douceur sous ses doigts et entendre les gémissements de l'argenté alors qu'il lècherait sa peau si pure. Squalo ne remarqua aucunement le regard appuyé du brun puisqu'il était occupé à chercher son portable.

En découvrant le numéro qui l'appelait, Squalo appuya sur le bouton Ignorer et se retourna vers son hôte qui lui lançait des sourires arrogants et remplis de promesses charnelles et des regards qui en disait long sur ses pensées du moment. Squalo rougit fortement et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le cœur battant la chamane, les paumes moites et le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il était avec son ex.

 _« Eh bien, parce qu'il ne t'a jamais regardé comme ça! Tu as vu comme il te regarde là? Il te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de premier choix et il te traite comme un prince! Voilà pourquoi tu te sens ainsi, parce que, pour la première fois, un homme, un vrai, te regarde avec désir. »_ lui susurra une voix dans sa tête.

Squalo crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse lorsque Xanxus lui proposa son bras pour le reconduire chez lui. Comment est-ce qu'un homme comme lui peut être célibataire? Tant de classe et d'élégance devait faire de Xanxus l'homme le plus prisé de toute la ville et Squalo l'avait tout pour lui. Loin d'être assez bête pour laisser passer une telle chance, le requin prit le bras de son partenaire et marcha en direction de son appart.

La marche ne dura pas dix minutes, Squalo vivait très proche du bar et cela rendait l'attente de Xanxus moins longue, car Xanxus attendait patiemment de pouvoir entrer et jeter Squalo sur la surface la plus proche et lui faire voir le paradis. C'était un besoin pressant, vital, viscéral d'avoir Squalo dans ses bras, gémissait sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Il avait besoin de glisser sa main dans les cheveux argentés de l'homme et de les tirer vers l'arrière pour mieux dévorer le cou gracieux qui lui serait offert. Il avait besoin de gouter à la peau sublime qui ne marquerait pas d'apparaître alors que les vêtements tomberont un par un. Il avait besoin de Squalo et il en avait besoin rapidement.

-Voudrais-tu monter prendre un café? J'ai une merveilleuse machine à cappuccino. Proposa Squalo avec un sourire rayonnant.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais! Comment pourrais-je dire non? Dit Xanxus avec son plus beau sourire.

Xanxus se retint de bondir de joie; ses prières avaient été entendues. Il allait pouvoir passer la soirée à l'embrasser et peut-être même plus; cette idée le fit sourire comme un dément. Plusieurs auraient été intimidés par un tel sourire, mais Squalo n'en voulait que plus et cela lui donna encore plus envie d'avoir Xanxus chez lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers menant à l'appartement, Squalo en premier et Xanxus qui lui regardait le beau derrière de l'argenté. Il adorait voir ce magnifique derrière bouger de droite à gauche, de si belles hanches qui se mouvaient avec une magnifique grâce. Xanxus en bavait d'avance. Squalo ouvrit la porte et laissa son invité entré dans son appartement avec un sourire; Xanxus entra et se dirigea vers le canapé bleu en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'imaginer dans des positions peu catholiques avec le bel argenté qui se forçait à lui faire un cappuccino à cette heure tardive.

-Un lait ou deux, du sucre..? demanda Squalo en lui apportant son café.

-Un lait et deux sucre. Xanxus prit le café des mains de son futur-amant. Viens t'asseoir et laisses-moi te traité comme un vrai homme devrai le faire.

-Ohh! Wow! Dans ce cas… soupira Squalo avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son invité.

Xanxus posa son café sur la table basse avant de prendre l'argenté dans ses bras, Squalo se colla contre le bel homme aux cheveux bruns. Xanxus prit gentiment la joue du jeune homme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ne tenant plus la tentation, Squalo écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaires. Squalo gémit tant les lèvres de son amant étaient douces et chaudes; mais le meilleur restait à venir. Alors que Squalo laissa entrer langue de son partenaire, celle-ci se mit immédiatement à caresser le palais et la langue taquine du requin.

Squalo gémit doucement lorsque Xanxus fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au beau postérieur de son amant, puis l'agrippa fermement et le malaxa avec un plaisir absolue. Xanxus délaissa les lèvres gonflées et rouges de son amant pour son cou de cygne, il suçota et mordilla la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule avec une voracité de fauve affamé. Squalo soupira et gémit tant la friction que lui procurait son amant était divine.

Xanxus était dur comme le fer juste par les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant, jamais il n'avait entendu plus belle mélodie. Voulant aller plus loin, Xanxus poussa doucement son nouvel amant contre le canapé pour mieux le faire fondre de désir. Squalo ne se fit pas prier, il était plutôt heureux de la tournure que prenait la situation. Xanxus dévora le cou de son amant, puis glissa ses mains sur les cuisses et les malaxa avec force et adresse. Squalo se mit à gémir et à soupirer comme une chatte en chaleur, les sensations le faisaient perdre la tête.

-C'est ça, mon chaton! Je veux t'entendre! Je veux que tu cris mon nom lorsque tu verras le paradis! Murmura Xanxus avec une voix chaude et grave dans l'oreille de son amant.

-Oh, oui… Encore… Plus fort… soupira Squalo, complètement perdu dans les sensations.

Xanxus glissa sa main dans l'entre-jambe de son amant et le malaxa avec une grande tendresse et une magnifique dextérité. Squalo poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis agrippa le postérieur de son amant avec force.

Tout allait de bon train entre les deux hommes lorsque l'on cogna à la porte de l'appartement, forçant les deux amoureux à s'arrêter dans leurs préliminaires. Xanxus grogna de frustration et se releva pour laisser Squalo répondre, l'argenté était furieux et l'intrus allait se prendre une sacré enguellade. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

-Dino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria Squalo, surprit de voir son ex devant sa porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Amusez-vous! Juste pour mettre les choses au clair, j'aime Dino et je penses qu'il est absolument génial et tellement drôle, mais c'est le seul que je pouvais voir avec Squalo. En fait, autre que Xanxus, Dino est le prochain amant de Squalo. S'il-vous-plaît, laisser des reviews et laisser moi vos idées sur comment la fic devrait se poursuivre. Je suis ouverte d'esprit et j'ai un peu de difficulté à savoir dans quelle direction aller!

Chapitre 3

-Squalo… Je… J'ai eu tort! Je n'aurais jamais dut te faire mal. Je suis désolé! Je… j'ai… S'il-te-plaît… Donne-moi une nouvelle chance! Plaida Dino d'une voix suppliante.

Squalo ne savait que dire devant un tel spectacle; Dino avait une tête misérable et était dans un état pitoyable. La colère et la surprise se firent bataille en lui; d'un côté, il voulait crier et battre le salaud qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qui l'avait dérangé pendant les meilleurs préliminaires de sa vie; d'un autre côté, jamais il n'avait vu Dino dans cet état de miséreux et il avait presque pitié.

-Dino… Va au diable! Tu n'es qu'une petite merde qui m'a trompé pendant des mois. Je ne veux pas de toi, ni de tes misérables excuses. Voi! Comment as-tu pu croire que je voudrais de toi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hibari? Il t'a jeté dehors après qu'il ait réalisé que tu n'étais qu'une petite merde? S'écria Squalo, furieux et insulté.

-Mais Squalo, mon ange… Laisse-moi m'expliquer! S'il-te-plaît… supplia Dino, pratiquement désespéré.

Squalo repoussa l'homme hors de son appartement, puis tenta de fermer sa porte, mais Dino tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Une bataille de force commença, mais qui termina rapidement lorsque Xanxus ouvrit la porte en grand et poussa l'homme hors de son chemin.

-Bon, déchet! T'es sourd ou quoi? Maintenant, tu fous le camp pour que je puisse le baiser comme tu n'as jamais été capable de faire! Grogna Xanxus, furieux.

Dino aurait eu une cinglante répartie, s'il n'était pas aussi surprit par le fait que son ex ait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Qui était-il? Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Qu'est-ce que Squalo pouvait bien voir dans ce gros débile qui ne devait pas avoir une once de cervelle ou de sensibilité en lui?

Xanxus poussa une dernière fois le blond hors de l'appartement et lui claqua la porte au visage. Il se retourna vers son amant, puis le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en faire perdre le souffle. Les jambes de Squalo ne purent le retenir de tomber; une chance que la prise de Xanxus était ferme et puissante, sinon l'argenté aurait tombé au sol.

Xanxus amena son amant jusqu'au canapé et le força à s'étendre, puis écarta les jambes de l'argenté pour mieux lécher la bosse qui s'était formée. Squalo gémit comme une chatte en chaleur et agrippa fermement les cheveux de son amant pour mieux s'ancrer à la réalité. Jamais il n'avait reçu de telles sensations simplement à cause d'une toute petite léchouille; c'était encore mieux qu'une véritable fellation!

Ils auraient continués ainsi si quelqu'un n'avait osé les interrompe en cognant sur la porte d'entrée comme un dément. Xanxus grogna comme un lion et se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la porte violemment; avant même que Dino puisse émettre un mot, Xanxus plaqua son poing sur le nez si parfait du blond. Dino trébucha et tomba sur son derrière, se tenant le nez et gémissant pitoyablement; le brun se fichait complètement des cris et menaces du blond qui promettait de le poursuivre juridiquement.

Le brun rentra dans l'appartement avec un sourire séduisant et passa sa main légèrement éméchée dans ses cheveux d'ébène; faisant tressauté le sexe de l'argenté dans un pantalon beaucoup trop serré à son goût. Squalo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et poussa un petit soupir tremblant lorsque Xanxus s'approcha de lui avec son regard de braise et ses grandes et fermes mains qui lui promettaient des plaisirs et le paradis.

Squalo retira sa chemise pour la laisser au visage de son amant; Xanxus l'attrapa au vol et respira la merveilleuse odeur de son amant. Squalo sentait le sapin et la cannelle; il avait l'odeur de noël et était le cadeau qu'il avait toujours voulu. Pour être sûr d'en mettre plein la vue à l'argenté et d'être qu'il ne reprendrait jamais son ex, Xanxus retira son chandail noir moulant avec une certaine lenteur. Il jeta son chandail et le jeta parterre; puis continua sa route vers son bel amant.

-Regardes autant que tu veux! Amuses-toi avec ce que tu vois devant toi! Dit Xanxus avec le plus séduisant sourire qu'il pouvait faire avant de s'asseoir juste à la droite de son amant.

Voulant goûter la peau de bronze qui s'offrait à lui, Squalo lécha et suçota le mamelon de l'homme devant lui; Xanxus soupira de bien-être alors qu'il sentit la petite langue rose de son amant jouer avec lui; des frissons lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'il vit le regard sensuel et désireux de son amant. Squalo lécha et suçota son chemin du mamelon jusqu'au pouls de son amant et suçota fortement et érotiquement le point chaud pour y laisser un magnifique suçon qui montra à tous que Xanxus lui appartenait.

-Continue comme ça! Glisses tes mains partout et fais-toi plaisir! Grogna Xanxus d'une voix rendu grave par la luxure.

Squalo gémit lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant glisser dans son pantalon; la main de son amant était ferme, forte et englobait tout. Voilà qui était si différent de son ex; sa main était si molle, moite et si petite. Xanxus était un homme; un vrai! Bon Dieu, que c'était bon d'être dans les bras d'un véritable homme!

L'argenté descendit le long du torse de son amant; il descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son homme et lécha la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son propriétaire. Le brun soupira de plaisir et défit sa fermeture éclair pour laisser son membre sortir de son pantalon. Squalo se lécha ses lèvres et titilla le prépuce, puis suçota le bout avec gourmandise; arrachant de merveilleux gémissements et cris de la part de son amant.

-Wow! Où as-tu appris à faire de tels baisers? Soupira Xanxus, tout en glissant sa main dans la soie argentée devant lui.

Squalo gémit longuement contre le membre de son amant; il voulait absolument faire plaisir de son amant. Jamais Dino ne lui avait fait de tels compliments; jamais Dino n'avait usé de telles métaphores pour une fellation. Jamais personne n'avait appelé une fellation un baiser. Xanxus avait un talent avec les mots et les compliments; surtout avec sa voix chaude et profonde qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de son échine.

-Ahhh… wow..! oh! Soupira le brun, complètement perdu dans le flot de sensations que lui procurait le squale.

Xanxus repoussa son amant avant qu'il ne jouisse; il ne voulait pas jouir dans la bouche de son amant, mais plutôt dans un autre orifice plus étroit et plus amusant… Squalo ne se fit pas prier; faire des fellations étaient amusant, mais avaler… Ça c'était très différent! À sa grande surprise, Squalo se retrouva sur le ventre avec le postérieur en l'air; il ne l'avait jamais fait dans cette position auparavant. Dino avait très peu d'imagination et n'aimait pratiquement qu'une seule position; alors Squalo devait faire l'effort de compenser avec des préliminaires plus coquins et beaucoup de rêveries.

L'argenté fut tirer de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un vent froid sur la peau nue de son derrière et une main ferme malaxée ses globes de chair. Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas gémir; il ne voulait pas rendre la tâche trop facile à son amant. Xanxus continua ses administrations avec ferveur et glissa un de ses doigts dans l'entrée intime de l'argenté; Squalo soupira et se mordilla la lèvre pour empêcher les sons de s'échapper. Grognant de frustration et de désir, Xanxus accéléra le mouvement de vas-et-viens, puis inséra un deuxième doigt et chercha la prostate de son amant pour le faire crier de plaisir. Sa voix était si belle et si délicieuse que Xanxus était sûr qu'il allait exploser avant même d'être profondément à l'intérieur de son amant.

-Allez! Je veux t'entendre! Dis-moi ce que tu aimes! Vas-y, dites le moi! Ordonna Xanxus avec une voix grave.

-Je veux que tu me prennes par derrière, comme le fauve que tu es! Je veux que tu me mordes lorsque tu viens. Soupira Squalo qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Des désirs sont mes ordres, mon chéri! Murmura Xanxus avant de pénétré son amant avec force.

Squalo poussa un tout petit cri alors qu'il sentit le sexe de son amant entré en lui; Xanxus l'avait bien préparé, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu de recevoir un coup aussi volumineux et aussi puissant. Xanxus attendit que son partenaire lui dise qu'il était prêt avant de bouger; il voulait être sûr d'offrir du plaisir et faire de cette soirée parfaite.

Xanxus commença à bouger doucement et lentement; Squalo gémit et soupira de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches en synchronisation avec ceux de son amant. Xanxus agrippa les hanches de son amant, se retira lentement, puis donna un violent coup de reins qui frappa directement la prostate de l'argenté qui poussa un cri de plaisir. Voulant entendre à nouveau le son de la voix de l'argenté, Xanxus répéta son coup de rein; cette fois-ci, Squalo poussa son postérieur contre le sexe pulsant de son amant. Xanxus s'amusa à regarder son amant se donner du plaisir avec son sexe; c'était adorable et vraiment sexy de voir un bel homme comme lui l'utiliser pour son bon plaisir.

-Xanxus, j'en besoin plus! Allez! Gémit Squalo avec une voix suppliante.

Voilà qui était demandé gentiment! Xanxus ne voulant pas décevoir son amant commença à donner des coups de butoir directement sur la prostate de son amant; Squalo gémit et cria tout en agrippant le canapé sous lui. Xanxus continua plus fort et plus rapidement ses coups; puis, glissa sa main sous le bassin de son amant et agrippa l'érection de son amant, puis y apposa un rythme frénétique au même temps que ses coups de rein.

-Encore plus… S'il-vous-plaît… soupira Squalo, complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

La tension monta et monta de plus en plus dans les bas-ventres des deux amoureux; ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Cependant, cela n'était pas assez pour le brun qui en voulait en peu plus; il se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de son amant et déposa un doux baiser juste sur la jugulaire de Squalo. Celui-ci gémit tendrement et un grand frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les coups de butoir augmentèrent de force et de vitesse; annonçant que Xanxus était tout proche, mais il voulait que Squalo jouisse en premier.

Pour y arriver, Xanxus se retira de son amant et le retourna sur le dos; puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de le pénétré à nouveau. Squalo apprécia la lenteur qu'usait son amant; il pouvait sentir parfaitement sa force et sa grosseur, le faisant gémir comme une chatte en chaleur. Son sexe trembla sous le plaisir et Xanxus se contenta de rester immobile et de ne glisser que ses mains sur le corps devant lui. Cette simple action avait beaucoup plus de sensualité que tous les jeux et les murmures; alors que Xanxus déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur sa jugulaire, Squalo ne put se retenir et jouit alors qu'une vague de pur plaisir le dévasta.

Il jouit dans un petit cri de plaisir; amenant son amant au point de non-retour. Xanxus se laissa entraîner par le plaisir et mordit dans la peau de porcelaine de son amant jusqu'au sang. Squalo agrippa son amant et le garda près de son cœur; ils attendirent que leurs cœurs se calmèrent avant de bouger. Finalement, Xanxus se retira doucement de l'antre de son amant; puis agrippa son amant pour l'aider à se relever. Une tâche qui se révéla plus difficile et douloureux que prévue; alors, Xanxus porta son amant jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Je vais prends bien soin de toi, mon ange… soupira Xanxus avec douceur alors qu'il déposa son amant sur son lit.

Squalo attira son amant dans ses bras et déposa la tête de celui-ci sur son cœur; Xanxus attrapa la taille de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, puis tira la douillette sur eux pour les protéger du froid. Comme il l'avait dit, il allait prendre soin de son petit ange aux cheveux à la couleur de la lune.

 _Le lendemain…_

Le soleil se leva paresseusement et ses rayons firent leurs chemins dans la chambre où les deux amoureux dormaient paisiblement. Ses rayons les réchauffant et inondant la chambre de lumière et de sérénité; les deux amants se réveillèrent paisiblement au même moment. Xanxus se redressa et lança un sourire éclatant vers son amant; Squalo rougit comme un puceau. Une raison qu'il ignorait, Squalo était timide après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec son amant; jamais il n'avait dormit fans le même lit qu'un autre que Dino et avoir un si bel homme dans son lit, le matin, le rendait sans voix et d'une timidité digne d'une vierge.

-Salut, mon ange! Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Xanxus avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amour.

Squalo repoussa gentiment l'homme qui lui avait fait connaître un plaisir comme il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son homme, Squalo lui expliqua, avec une certaine gêne qu'il avait mauvaise haleine et qu'il n'aimait pas l'haleine du matin. Xanxus comprit parfaitement ce que son amant voulait dire; il était vrai que la mauvaise haleine n'était pas attirant. Alors, Xanxus se leva du lit et tira son amant avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain; Squalo rougit comme une tomate lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son amant couler le long de ses cuisses.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et ils se brossèrent les dents; pendant, que Squalo se brossait les dents, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Xanxus regarda avec plaisir et fierté la semence qui coulait doucement de l'entré personnelle de son amant. Squalo rougissait comme une vierge; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant le regarde avec autant de désir. Franchement, Dino ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Xanxus; jamais il ne lui avait fait autant plaisir et jamais ne lui avait fait sentir aussi désiré.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de se brosser les dents, Xanxus attrapa son amant et le tira sous la douche; Squalo frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude de la douche et la bouche charnue de son homme qui glissa le long de son cou et de son épaule. Xanxus fit trempé ses doigts dans le savon liquide et pénétra ses doigts dans l'intimité son amour. Squalo entoura une jambe autour de la taille de Xanxus pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à son intimité.

-Mmmmhhh… C'est bon! Vas-y, amuses-toi avec moi! Soupira Squalo avant de volé un baiser à son amant.

Deux minutes plus tard, Xanxus retourna son amant pour qu'il lui fasse dos et le pénétra avec violence; arrachant un cri de plaisir à l'argenté avant qu'il ne bougea ses hanches avec plaisir. Xanxus lécha le cou de son amant et donna des coups puissants et vigoureux; Squalo tenta de son mieux de ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Aucun des deux hommes n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps; tous ce qu'il fallut pour que Squalo jouisse, fut que Xanxus attrape son sexe. Rien de plus.

L'étroitesse fut de trop pour le brun et il jouit une deuxième fois profondément dans son amant; Xanxus se retira doucement et attrapa le savon pour nettoyer son amant avec tendresse et douceur, et beaucoup de baisers. Les deux amants se nettoyèrent mutuellement avec beaucoup de plaisir et de joie. Après quelques temps, les deux hommes sortirent de la douche; Squalo tenta de prendre une serviette pour séché ses longs cheveux mouillés, mais Xanxus le lui arracha des mains et tira son amant dans la chambre.

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai faim et je mangerai bien quelque chose! Proposa Squalo qui voyait bien que son amant voulait continuer à s'amuser au lit.

-C'est bien vrai… J'aimerais bien un bon steak! Tu connais un bon endroit pour commander? Demanda Xanxus avant de prendre son caleçon et de se diriger vers le salon. Les voisins n'avaient pas besoin de le voir nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

-Oublies ça! Je vais cuisiner. Je cuisinais tout le temps avec… l'autre… Je ne cuisinais pas souvent de la viande, mais je ne le brûlerai pas. Proposa Squalo avant de se relever et de mettre son caleçon.

-Wow! J'ai le droit à une soirée adorable; une baise d'enfer avec un partenaire formidable et maintenant, un steak… J'ai gagné à la loterie des mecs! S'exclama Xanxus avant de se jeter sur un Squalo touché.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'envoyèrent en l'air pour une deuxième fois ce matin. Squalo n'arrivait pas à y croire, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de jouer au docteur et que Xanxus s'était endormit, sa chance; il avait trouvé un homme aussi incroyable. Un homme capable de lui faire grimper aux rideaux, de lui donner l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art; un homme capable de le faire rire et de la faire languir. Bon débarras, Dino! Squalo avait trouvé un homme et un vrai! Même si cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, l'argenté avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé LE bon…

De son côté, Dino ne pouvait pas croire ce que les micros lui retransmettaient. Squalo s'était bel et bien amouraché d'un autre que lui; il s'en était douté lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué au téléphone, c'est pourquoi il avait placé les micros. Il avait cru qu'ainsi, il aurait pu connaître les sentiments de son ex et comment les manipuler pour que Squalo reviennes vers lui; mais maintenant, le blondinet se rendait compte que les choses allaient être plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraissait.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le prochain chapitre. Amusez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! J'aimerais voir vos idées sur ce qui se passerait au prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Squalo and Xanxus étaient un couple; ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble à discuter, regarder des films de gangsters et à se bécoter. Si un soir, ils ne pouvaient se voir; Xanxus envoyait un texto lui disant qu'il pensait à lui et lui envoyait au moins une rose rouge. Squalo avait un vase complet de roses rouges sur sa table de chevet; chaque fois que Xanxus passait la nuit chez son amant, il prenait un malin plaisir à prendre les pétales des fleurs pour les éparpillés partout sur le lit.

Pendant ce temps, Dino avait tenté de trouver des informations compromettantes envers Xanxus, mais il ne trouva rien à part une contravention mineur lors de ses 17 ans. Après cet échec, Dino tenta de ruiner les sorties des deux amants en cancellant leurs réservations dans de grands restaurants ou en tirant l'alarme d'incendie lors d'une de leurs soirées intimes; cependant, les amants arrivaient toujours à faire du mieux de la situation. Lorsque les réservations étaient annulées, Squalo amenait son amant chez lui pour lui faire à manger (cela finissait toujours par un dîner à moitié mangé et une nuit de plaisir); lorsque l'alarme d'incendie partait, les amants allaient dans les cinés érotiques pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et s'amusaient à faire des coquineries tout en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre. Au final, Dino aidait plus qu'il ne ruinait les amants.

Squalo était désespéré; il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il n'avait plus le choix; il devait aller le voir. Il se trouvait présentement devant la porte de son voisin de palier; il était un bon ami et un grand pervers romantique. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui sauver la mise, c'était lui.

L'argenté toqua trois fois et attendit que son ami lui réponde. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Squalo ne put s'empêché de rougir de honte; son ami était torse nu, en sueur et avait des marques rouges partout sur son cou et son torse. Il avait clairement dérangé son ami alors qu'il était en très bonne compagnie.

-Lussuria… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Je voulais juste un conseil, mais ce n'est pas grave! S'empressa de dire Squalo, terriblement embêté.

-Oh, mais tu ne me déranges pas, Squ-chan! J'étais en train de m'entraîner. Les marques datent d'hier. Mon homme m'a fait l'amour comme une bête; ne t'en fait pas! Comment puis-je t'aider? Demanda le punk alors qu'il replaçait ses lunettes de soleil.

-Euh… je… Je n'ai pas de dessert pour mon amoureux qui arrive bientôt! J'ai rencontré Dino à l'épicerie et il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre et d'insinuer des trucs vraiment bizarre à propos de Xanxus et je… J'étais tellement distrait que j'ai trébuché contre quelque chose et échappé mon gâteau et ma crème glacé. L'épicerie fermait lorsque je terminais mes achats; je ne peux plus aller nulle part et je suis désespéré! Tu n'aurais pas une ou deux parts de gâteau qui te resterait? Demanda le squale, nerveux.

-Oh! Mon chou! Je suis désolé, mais Levi et moi avons terminé tout ce que j'avais. Tu peux pourtant lui donner un merveilleux dessert sans avoir besoin d'un gâteau! Tout ce dont tu as besoin ce sont des fraises rouges et de la crème fouettée. Tu vas voir, Xanxus va te sauter dessus et tu deviendras son dessert préféré! Il va te faire l'amour comme une bête… Levi n'a jamais résisté de me dévoré lorsque je lui sers ce dessert! J'ai de la crème fouetté, si tu veux! Cependant, je n'ai que des framboises…

-Oh, wow! Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas quoi dire! S'écria Squalo, impressionné par le conseil de son ami.

Lussuria lui sourit et lui donna ce dont il avait besoin; il poussa son ami vers son appartement et lui donna conseils après conseils sur comment rendre son homme fou de désir. Squalo remercia son ami et se prépara pour l'arrivé de Xanxus; comme il avait hâte!

Le squale rangea, rafraichis, aéra son appartement; il plaça une nappe de rouge sur la table, des plats blancs comme neige, les meilleurs ustensiles qu'il possédait et mit un petit bougeoir avec sa plus belle chandelle blanche qu'il avait. Il s'assura que son lecteur DVD marchait et que le film qu'il avait choisis n'était pas endommagé. Lorsque tout passa son inspection, Squalo alla se changer; il mit un pantalon noir propre, une chemise bleue et un magnifique bracelet argent. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre que son homme arrive.

Il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps pour que son amant passe le seuil de la porte avec le dîner; le brun avait amené du poulet au romarin, de la salade romaine, des carottes et des patates, et de la sauce au trois poivres. Le tout était prêt à être cuit; le poulet fut mis dans le four et la salade fut prête pour être dégustée par les deux amants.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, mon petit requin! Soupira Xanxus avant d'embrasser son amant.

-Petit requin? D'où t'est venu un tel surnom? Demanda Squalo, rougissant comme une pivoine à ce petit surnom.

-Ton nom est Squalo, non? Cela signifie requin, tu sais! Ça te vat plutôt bien! Murmura le brun avant d'embrasser le cou gracieux de son amant qui gémit.

Squalo glissa ses mains dans le dos en sueur de son amant; Xanxus frissonna et attira son amant contre son corps chaud. Il avait passé à la gym avant de venir chez son amoureux pour être sûr d'avoir un corps bien chaud et musclé pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Il adorait le fait que son amant n'était révulsé par sa sueur; en fait, il semblait même excité par la sueur, s'il se basait sur la façon dont Squalo l'embrassait et se collait sur lui avec ferveur. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas manger leur dîner.

-Tu sens tellement bon! Soupira Squalo avant de voler un baiser passionné à son amant.

Xanxus lui répondit avec passion; il entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Squalo soupira dans ce baiser et se laissa pousser contre la porte; Xanxus glissa son genou entre les jambes de son amant et le pressa fortement contre l'érection naissante de son petit requin. Squalo rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et poussa un petit soupir de plaisir tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de son homme. Le tout devint plus chaud lorsque Xanxus décida de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son amant. Squalo poussa un petit cri et frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chauds et forts de son homme le caresser aussi tendrement et intimement.

Tout d'un coup, l'odeur du poulet emplie la pièce; les deux hommes durent se séparer à contre cœur. Xanxus se décolla de son amant et sortit le poulet du fourneau, laissant un Squalo frustré assis à la table. Bien que frustré, Squalo avait hâte de goûter ce que son amant avait préparé pour lui; le tout semblait délicieux, mais plus que tout, il avait hâte de pouvoir se faire baisé comme une bête.

-L'odeur me donne l'eau à la bouche. Comme j'ai hâte! Dit Squalo alors que Xanxus lui plaça son assiette devant lui.

-Et moi, donc! Je sais que tu vas aimer! J'ai appelé le traiteur moi-même, tu sais! Dit fièrement le brun avec un grand sourire.

Squalo ria doucement et prit une bouchée du poulet; tout simplement délicieux! Xanxus était loin d'être un cordon bleu; il détestait cuisiner. Il détestait attendre et perdait patience facilement; il était incapable de faire cuire des pâtes. Squalo était le cuisinier du couple; il adorait comment son homme dévorait ce qu'il lui préparait et comment son homme glissait ses mains sous son tablier et son pantalon tout en l'embrassant dans le cou lorsqu'il cuisinait. Cet arrangement profitait aux deux hommes et ils ne se voyaient pas faire autrement.

-Alors, comment a été ta semaine? Tu m'as dit que ton manager voulait te donner une nouveau poste! Demanda Xanxus alors qu'il prit une gorgée de son vin rouge.

-Mon manager m'a offert le poste de manager pour les serveurs du restaurant! Je suis tellement heureux! J'en rêve depuis des mois! Mon manager a remarqué que je faisais un merveilleux travail et que j'étais de meilleure humeur depuis quelques temps. Alors, il me proposa le poste et j'ai accepté. Je reçois une petite augmentation de 1,50$ par heure. Expliqua Squalo, tout excité et heureux de partager sa bonne nouvelle.

Dino se fichait complètement de son travail; il trouvait le travail de serveur était dénigrant et ridicule, malgré le fait que cela lui payait ses achats. Xanxus était, cependant, heureux de connaître la vie professionnel de son amoureux; voir son amant excité ainsi, le rendait heureux et il le trouvait tellement beau. Ses yeux brillaient magnifiquement, son sourire éclatant le rendait plus adorable, sa voix devenait plus chaude et son débit de voix s'accélérait.

-Je… je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas d'ennuyer avec cela! Rougit Squalo avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre d'eau pour cacher sa gêne.

-Qu… Quoi? Voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela! Je suis heureux pour toi! Te voir aussi heureux et passionné est merveilleux; cela me rend heureux de te voir aussi excité. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, mon petit requin. Dit Xanxus avant de lui prendre la main de son amant et la serra fermement pour lui donner du courage.

Squalo rougit et redirigea son regard vers le tapis; il ne s'y attendait pas. Jamais son ex ne lui avait dit des choses aussi belles. Xanxus le traitait comme un trésor et Squalo, qui n'avait jamais reçu de telles attentions de la part de ses amoureux, ne savait pas comment répondre ou réagir. L'argenté se rapprocha de son amant et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue; la tendresse et la gentillesse de son amant le touchait énormément.

Xanxus tira son amant près de lui et l'obligea à rester dans ses bras; il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne serait jamais comme son ex. Il voulait lui montrer son support et son aide; qu'il n'allait jamais l'insulté ou dénigré son ambition, ses rêves ou sa passion. L'homme embrassa son amoureux aux cheveux argentés avec douceur tout en glissant ses mains sur son corps élancé; lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir et de désir.

-Mmmh… gémit Squalo tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de son amoureux.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, mon amour! Ordonna le brun avant de pousser les plats et de faire asseoir son amant sur la table.

Squalo entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amant, il l'attira vers lui; il avait besoin de la chaleur de son amoureux et de ses baisers. Il soupira lorsqu'il senti les chaudes lèvres gourmandes de son homme suçoter son pouls; Squalo commença à trembler lorsque Xanxus glissa une de ses mains pour bien malaxer son érection naissante. Le brun adorait voir son amoureux aussi perdu dans les limbes du plaisir grâce à quelques baisers et caresses; Squalo était si beau lorsque ses joues se coloraient de rouge, lorsque ses lèvres gonflées tournaient au rouge luisant, lorsque ses cheveux étaient en bataille et lorsque ses yeux étaient voilés par le plaisir et le désir. Xanxus lécha la jugulaire de son amour, puis déchira la chemise de son amoureux; les boutons s'envolèrent dans tous les sens.

Squalo poussa un tout petit cri de surprise et tenta de cacher son corps; il ne s'entendait pas à ce que son amant lui déchire sa chemise. Son homme pouvait être passionné lorsqu'ils devenaient intime, mais jamais de cette façon; un peu comme s'il était désespéré. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant comme cela; il n'avait jamais été aussi excité.

Xanxus attira son timide amoureux vers lui et retira son chemise pour bien montrer ce que son petit requin avait sous la main; et à voir comment Squalo le regardait, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Le brun lécha le magnifique torse à la couleur de porcelaine; il fit glisser ses ongles contre les côtes de son amoureux et sourit lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire frissonner. C'était tellement bon de sentir quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif sous la main… Il pouvait sentir Squalo trembler et être sur le point de le supplier de lui faire l'amour. Il pouvait le sentir! Si proche… si proche…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Les deux amants cessèrent toute activités et regardèrent la porte d'entrée avec un air ahurie; ils ne pouvaient pas croire que quelqu'un viendrait les déranger. Xanxus grogna furieusement et se décolla de son amoureux pour se diriger vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et faillit frapper l'intrus au visage. Qu'est-ce que ce déchet de Mino venait faire ici?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sale déchet? S'écria Xanxus, fou de rage et de jalousie; ses poings tremblaient.

-Je suis venu m'excuser auprès de Squalo pour ce qui s'est passé plutôt dans la journée! Est-ce que cela te dérange? Grogna Dino, visiblement contrarié de voir son rival à l'appartement de son ex.

-Oui, cela me dérange! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si horrible que ais dut venir nous déranger? Demanda Xanxus d'un ton sec et dur, furieux que son amant ait rencontré son ex.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Laisses-moi lui parler! Ordonna Dino qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Fous le camp, Dino! Je veux me faire baiser par mon homme et TU nous déranges! Hurla Squalo au bord de la crise de nerf, il poussa son homme hors de son chemin et se planta devant son ex. Tu as un certain culot de venir ici pour t'excuser! Tu me suis jusqu'à l'épicerie; tu me rentres dedans « par accident »; tu fais tomber mon gâteau et mes achats; tu me harcèles pour me forcer à partir alors que l'épicerie était le seul endroit dans toute la ville qui avait ce dont j'avais besoin… Tu savais que j'avais une soirée prévue avec mon homme et tu as tout fait en ton pouvoir pour la faire foirer; et tu le fais encore! Maintenant, tu t'en vas et tu me laisses en paix!

-Je voulais juste…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Je ne t'aime plus, Dino! J'ai cessé de t'aimer la première fois que tu m'as trompé! Je suis resté avec toi, parce que tu m'apportais une routine! J'ai enfin trouvé un homme qui peut satisfaire mes besoins émotionnels et mes besoins physiques comme tu n'as jamais su le faire! Rajouta Squalo qui en avait plus que marre de cet ex envahissant et bouché comme un trou.

Dino ne savait plus quoi dire; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ex-amoureux le rejette ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise de telles choses ou qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait jamais su le satisfaire! Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et se retourna sur ses talons et partit rapidement; il ne savait plus que dire ou faire. Il devait réfléchir et réviser sa situation; une chose était sûre, Squalo n'était plus celui qui lui fallait. Cependant, il l'avait humilié et Squalo allait le lui payer; lui et son connard de copain. Ils allaient le payer cher!

Dino sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Élizabetha Moretti, l'ex de Xanxus… Elle n'avait pas, non plus, digérée l'affront du brun lorsqu'il l'avait laissé pour l'argenté. Ensemble, ils allaient leur faire la vie dure et se venger des deux hommes qui les avaient humiliés. Dut-ils enfreindre la loi pour cela!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et donnez-moi vos impressions et vos idées sur ce qui devrait arrivé. Laissez-moi vos reviews!

Chapitre 5

Le reste de la soirée ne fut qu'un désastre après le départ de l'ex de l'argenté. Xanxus était furieux, il en avait plus qu'assez de Dino. Squalo comprenait la frustration de son amoureux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le faire disparaître pour de vrai. Ses oncles étaient des voleurs et des arnaqueurs, pas des tueurs.

Xanxus demanda à ce que Squalo exige une mesure d'éloignement contre Dino; mais Squalo refusa catégoriquement. Dino était peut-être une sangsue, mais il était influent et sa famille pouvait faire foirer toutes tentatives. La colère du brun atteignit de nouveaux sommets; il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Xanxus avait été avertie par plusieurs personnes qu'un homme blond cherchait des informations compromettantes sur lui; ses associés ne lui faisaient plus confiance, car ils trouvaient cela louche qu'un détective privé leur pose des questions sur son passé. Il était devenu une personne non-grata dans son immeuble de condo après toutes les fausses alarmes d'incendie qui partaient sur son étage et qui détruisaient les condos. Son propre condo de 2.5 millions lui coûtait une fortune en réparation, et cela même, s'il était fortuné. De plus, chaque fois qu'ils devenaient intimes dans l'appartement de l'argenté, son ex apparaissait mystérieusement au moment crucial. Il s'était tut parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de la pression sur son amoureux qui était en ligne pour une promotion, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Squalo fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre; Dino poussait les choses trop loin. Il soupira de frustration et accepta d'aller au poste de police demain matin pour faire une tentative; quoi que cela serait difficile sans preuve d'harcèlement. Xanxus se calma et amena son amant vers le canapé pour se détendre et peut-être reprendre là ils s'étaient séparés. Cependant, Squalo trébucha sur la moquette et renversa, accidentellement, la lampe sur la table qui se fracassa lorsqu'elle heurta le sol.

Xanxus se précipita pour voir si Squalo s'était blessé, mais alors qu'il s'approcha de son amoureux, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange parmi les débris. Il remarqua un petit bouton noir étrange; alors qu'il l'examina plus attentivement, il comprit comment Dino faisait pour toujours savoir quand ils devenaient intimes.

-Squalo, mon chéri! Je crois avoir la preuve que Lino te harcèle! Dit Xanxus avec la mâchoire crispée, tant la rage le paralysait.

Squalo s'approcha de son amoureux et vit le tout petit micro; il jura et jeta un de ses vases contre le mur et trouva un autre micro. Il hurla de rage et d'humiliation face à cette intrusion de sa vie privée; tout était clair maintenant. Il trembla de rage et de sanglots, tout son corps en trembla; Xanxus ne perdit aucun temps pour prendre son amoureux dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

-Nous allons trouver tous les micros et nous allons pousser les autorités à mettre une mesure d'éloignement sur Dino. Il ne t'approchera plus et il te laissera tranquille. Il nous laissera tranquille. Je te le promets! Soupira Xanxus avant d'amener son amoureux vers le canapé.

Xanxus se fit la promesse de retrouver ce déchet de Dino et il allait lui faire payer les problèmes qu'ils leur avaient causés. Il allait le détruire, lui et tous ce qu'il aimait. Il allait se venger, il allait montrer à ce petit tas de merde que Xanxus n'était pas un homme à faire chier.

 _Le lendemain, au poste de police…_

Xanxus ouvrit la porte du poste de police et laissa Squalo entré le premier; il mena son amant vers l'officier au comptoir. L'officier ne leur porta aucun intérêt et ne fit aucun effort pour leur offrir un minimum de service à la clientèle. Il continua à lire son journal et ignora le brun lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge pour obtenir son attention; il roula ses yeux lorsque l'argenté tenta de lui parler. Les deux amants commencèrent à perdre patience; Xanxus fut le premier à faire savoir à l'officier son mécontentement.

-Est-ce possible de parler avec un officier qui sache comment faire son travail ou sommes-nous pris avec un incompétent qui ne sait pas faire son travail? Demanda Xanxus avec sarcasme et dédain.

-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda l'officier, insulté.

-Est-ce possible de parler avec le détective Stanfield? Pourriez-vous lui dire que Squalo est là et que nous aimerions lui parler? C'est à propos d'une demande de mesure d'éloignement. Intervient Squalo, sachant parfaitement que l'arrogance et le manque de patience de son amoureux ne les aideraient pas.

L'officier grommela alors qu'il se leva et alla chercher le détective; ces deux types le faisaient chier. Xanxus soupira de frustration. Pourquoi tous ces déchets conspiraient à lui rendre la vie compliquée? Squalo dut sentir la tension dans les épaules de son homme, puisqu'il agrippa sa main et tira son amant vers lui. Il lui murmura quelques petites promesses coquines à son oreille; ce qui fit grogner son homme de plaisir. Si leur situation n'était pas aussi critique, Xanxus aurait tiré son amant dans le placard le plus proche pour lui faire voir le paradis.

Finalement, le détective Stanfield arriva et sourit lorsqu'il vit Squalo; malgré toutes les disputes avec les divers membres de sa famille, le détective appréciait l'argenté. Il amena les deux amants vers son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir; il leur offrit un café chacun, mais ils refusèrent poliment.

-Alors que puis-je faire pour toi Squalo? Demanda le détective avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. Récemment, j'ai quitté mon ex après qu'il m'ait trompé avec un autre, mais il n'a pas compris le message. Il me harcèle, il me suit partout, il m'appel pratiquement tous les jours chez moi ou à mon travail. Il a posé des micros partout dans mon appartement et ce n'est rien à tous ce qu'il a fait à mon nouveau copain. Est-ce possible d'avoir une mesure d'éloignement contre Dino Cavallone? Demanda l'argenté nerveux et que leur demande serait accepté.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ses agissements? Des témoins? Demanda le détective tout en sortant des formulaires pour plaintes.

-J'ai des rapports de pompiers, d'assurances, des déclarations des autres résidents de mon immeuble et des déclarations de mes associés qui ont été interrogés par un homme qui ressemble exactement comme Dino. Dit Xanxus alors qu'il donna l'enveloppe avec tous les dossiers.

Le détective Stanfield regarda tous les dossiers et les déclarations, puis regarda de plus près les micros apportés par Squalo; il n'avait que rarement des dossiers aussi complets. Aucun juge n'allait refuser une mesure d'éloignement contre ce Dino Cavallone avec toutes ces preuves et ces témoignages. Les deux amants furent soulagés d'apprendre que Dino n'allait plus leur faire des problèmes; ils allaient pouvoir être ensembles en paix.

Xanxus et Squalo réglèrent les derniers détails pour la mesure d'éloignement et le détective appela plusieurs juges et tous acceptèrent de signer la mesure d'éloignement cette journée même. Les Cavallone étaient puissants et influents dans cette ville, mais leur arrogance aliénait tous les hauts gradés, la haute société et le système judiciaire. Si l'un d'entre eux pouvait rendre la vie difficile d'un des Cavallone, ils le feraient avec un large sourire.

-Je vous remercie énormément pour votre aide, détective Stanfield! Vous nous ôtez un poids énorme sur les épaules… soupira Squalo d'aise alors que Xanxus serra la main du détective.

Le policier leur dit de se présenter le lendemain à la cour pour qu'ils puissent se présenter devant un juge et pour qu'ils puissent signer la mesure d'éloignement. Les deux amants furent soulagés et quittèrent le poste de police après avoir remercié une dernière fois le détective, le pas plus léger. Le détective donna son numéro personnel aux amants au cas où Dino irait plus loin et ferait quelque chose de dangereux.

Les deux amants firent leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture du brun, main dans la main et plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps. Xanxus voulut marquer l'événement en amenant son amoureux au restaurant sushi le plus luxueux de la ville, sachant particulier que Squalo adorait les sushis et Xanxus voulait lui faire plaisir après toutes ces émotions. L'argenté sourit et attrapa le bras de son homme; Xanxus se sentit comme un milliardaire avec une jeune beauté à son bras.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une femme trophée à ton bras. C'est amusant! Dit Squalo avec un large sourire.

-Mais tu es un trophée, mon requin! Tu vas aimer ce resto; ils ont le poisson le plus frais et les ingrédients les plus savoureux. On vat se régaler! Promit Xanxus alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture pour son amoureux.

Squalo entra dans la voiture avec un sourire radieux; son esprit plus libre et plus heureux. Sa relation avec Xanxus en avait pris un sacré coup avec Dino, il avait même crut, à un moment, qu'ils ne pourraient pas surmonter cette épreuve. Cependant, après une soirée à chercher ensemble toutes les preuves contre Dino et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils purent se calmer et avoir une conversation sur ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment de cette relation. Xanxus voulait que Dino disparaisse de leur relation; il voulait être le seul homme dans la vie de Squalo. L'argenté admit que cela était une demande parfaitement sensé; bien qu'il soit difficile pour l'argenté de renier l'homme avec qui il avait passé tant d'années, Squalo savait que celui-ci avait dépassé les bornes et il devait le laisser aller. Alors, Squalo avait appelé le détective avec qui sa famille avait eu plusieurs démêlés et avait demandé un rendez-vous important et immédiat.

Bien sûr, Xanxus n'avait pas dit à son amant qu'il avait demandé à ce que les détectives privés d'une des agences de crédit de son père (une des nombreuses compagnies que le père de Xanxus avait soit acheté, soit manipulé pour pouvoir les achetés à moindre prix) de faire une petite enquête sur Dino. Un petit retour d'ascenseur! Il allait découvrir tous ce qu'il avait à savoir sur Dino et l'utiliser pour lui faire la vie tout aussi infernale qu'il avait rendu la sienne. Il allait lui faire payer tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient endurés et cette horrible dispute qu'ils avaient eus la nuit dernière. Xanxus détestait crier après Squalo, il détestait voir son amant aussi furieux que la nuit dernière, il avait horreur de voir son amoureux aussi humilié, enragé et aussi effrayé de dormir dans son propre appartement. Il avait tout saccagé et avait tellement hurlé que son voisin de palier était arrivé pour voir ce qui se passait. Xanxus n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les poings américains dans ses poches.

Les deux amants firent leur chemin au restaurant et Xanxus en profita pour épater son amoureux en utilisant le téléphone intégré dans son panneau de contrôle pour réserver la meilleure table du restaurant. Squalo n'avait jamais vu de voiture aussi luxueuse que la voiture de Xanxus; il savait que son amoureux avait une magnifique Ferrari, mais jamais qu'elle était aussi technologiquement développée.

Le brun donna ses clés au valet et entra dans le restaurant avec son bras autour de la taille de l'argenté et un sourire éclatant; il voulait que tout le monde sache que Squalo était à lui. Personne ne devait croire que Squalo était libre et tout le monde devait savoir que Xanxus était son homme.

-Une table pour deux, monsieur Xanxus? S'il-vous-plaît, suivez-moi! Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, alors qu'elle mena les deux amants à leur table.

-Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous amener une bouteille de saké? Demanda Xanxus alors qu'il glissa un billet de 50, discrètement, dans la main de la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr! Avec plaisir! Sourit la serveuse avec un sourire éclatant.

Xanxus laissa son amoureux s'asseoir en premier dans la banquette VIP du jardin; il s'assura que son amant soit le plus proche possible du bassin japonais. Il savait que Squalo adorait les poissons et rêvait d'avoir un tel bassin chez lui; pour l'instant, il se contentait d'un aquarium avec un poisson koi bleu.

Xanxus entoura son bras autour des épaules de son amoureux et glissa sa main libre sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de son petit requin; celui-ci rougit comme une pivoine et se rapprocha de son homme pour lui soupira quelques mots coquins qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche du brun faisaient frissonner l'argenté de plaisir et de frustration; il voulait que la main de Xanxus glisse plus loin et plus haut sur sa cuisse. Il voulait que son homme lui fasse trembler de jouissance. Beau Dieu, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait ressenti une telle impatience et une telle envie? Seul Xanxus pouvait lui faire ressentir de telles sensations!

-Xanxus… Mon cher… Fais-moi jouir! Fais-moi crier… soupira Squalo alors que son homme agrippa finalement son érection et y apposa un mouvement circulaire ferme.

Squalo gémit lorsqu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale; il était déjà si proche du point de non-retour. Xanxus était si musclé, il sentait bon le pin et son odeur particulière, sa voix chaude avait descendu d'une octave et son bras le maintenait en place; Squalo pouvait sentir la vague de jouissance approcher. Il était tellement proche qu'il agrippa la crinière de son homme et mordit sa lèvre inférieure; comprenant que Squalo était proche, Xanxus embrassa son petit requin pour étouffer son long gémissement de plaisir.

Squalo trembla comme une feuille alors que la vague de jouissance l'engloutit; Xanxus admira le merveilleux spectacle que lui offrait Squalo sous ses yeux. Ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées, ainsi que ses merveilleux yeux brillants voilés par les plaisirs et la luxure de la chair étaient si magnifiques que le brun ne pouvait pas croire sa chance.

-Tu es si beau… J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer chez moi et te faire l'amour comme une bête. Murmura Xanxus avec un magnifique sourire.

Squalo lui donna un merveilleux sourire et se colla contre son amoureux; il aimait tellement cette sensation qu'il y serait resté toute sa vie. Cependant, c'est à ce moment que la serveuse revint avec un large sourire connaisseur et une belle bouteille de saké. Xanxus remercia la serveuse et versa un verre de saké pour son amoureux et lui-même; Squalo ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son amant sur la joue, tant celui-ci le charme.

-Squalo, dis-moi ce que… commença Xanxus, doucement près de son oreille.

-Xanxus? Oh, mon dieu! Xanxus, mon chéri! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'écria une voix féminine et familière.

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers la voix et le sang de Xanxus se glaça dans ses veines. Venant dans leur direction, une femme brune avec des courbes et une robe extrêmement courte et un maquillage un peu trop forcé envoyait la main vers le brun. Elle s'approcha de la table du couple et osa même à s'asseoir aux côtés de Xanxus.

-Euh… Bonjour? Je m'appelle Squalo et vous? Demanda Squalo alors qu'il présenta sa main pour s'introduire à l'intrus; être impoli aurait causé un incident et Squalo n'en avait pas besoins.

-Je m'appelle Élizabetha Moretti. Je suis la fiancé de Xanxus! Ravis de vous rencontrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Laissez-moi vos reviews et vos impressions.

Chapitre 6

-P-pardon..? La… la fiancée de Xanxus..? bégayai-je, choqué.

Mon œil droit tiqua tant il était furieux; Xanxus ne m'avait rien dit à propos d'une fiancée. Je savais que celui-ci avait eu une liaison avec une femme avant de me rencontrer, mais Xanxus ne m'avait rien dit à propos de fiançailles. Est-ce que mon amant lui avait mentit? Était-il un autre Dino qui me mentait et me trompait? Pourquoi Xanxus ne m'avait rien dit à propos de cet Élizabetha? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu dans l'appart de son amoureux lorsque j'y avait passé la nuit?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Xanxus qui était blanc comme neige et qui semblait réellement mal à l'aise; il tentait de se tenir aussi éloigné que possible de la garce (il m'était trop dur de ne pas la détester). Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des amoureux; Xanxus semblait terrifié par la garce, alors que celle-ci s'accrochait à son bras comme une sangsue.

-C'est… je… Nous n'avons jamais été fiancés! Nous ne le sommes pas! Je te le jure! Jura Xanxus, pratiquement désespéré.

-Mais oui, nous sommes fiancés! Tu m'as donné la bague de fiançailles de ta grand-mère! Regarde! Dit la garce alors qu'elle fit jouer la bague devant nos yeux.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de la lui arracher et de le lui enfoncer dans le fond de sa gorge. Xanxus devînt encore plus blanc; quelque chose me disait que cette bague devait être vraie. Cependant, pourquoi Xanxus semblait éviter sa fiancée? Pour quel raison agirait-il ainsi, s'ils étaient fiancés?

-Ta mère était tellement heureuse lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle! Dit la garce avec un sourire éclatant et avec légèreté.

-Tu es allé voir SA mère qui est à Monaco avec son mari? Tu as réellement dépensé autant d'argent pour annoncer à tes beaux-parents que vous vous êtes fiancés? Voilà qui étrange… dis-je d'un ton bien mauvais; je n'avais aucune intention de me montrer civil avec cette garce qui, assurément, devait mentir.

-Je voulais le leur annoncer en personne. C'est la moindre des choses! Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. À part, ces cheveux ridicules… dit-elle avec venin et un regard de pur mépris.

Si je la détestais avant, je la haïssais maintenant. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour insulter mes cheveux? C'était la fierté de ma famille; la preuve que de mon appartenance à mon clan. Cette garce allait me le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Élizabetha, j'ai rompu avec toi parce que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour toi et à cause de ta jalousie. Tu m'as attaché à un lit, nu comme un vers et tu m'as laissé là pendant 20 heures. Tout ça parce que tu en rentré dans mon cellulaire et que tu as cru que je te trompais! C'était ma cousine Bianci! Comment pourrais-je vouloir t'épouser? Et cette bague… J'ignore comment tu te l'ai procuré ou comment tu as réussis à copier la bague; mais je peux t'assurer que jamais ma mère t'aurait donné cette bague! Elle te détestait! S'écria Xanxus d'un ton sec et furieux.

-Mais… je… bégaya la garce, nerveuse et pris sur le fait.

-Vas-t-en! Laisses-moi tranquille! Je vais m'assurer que cette bague n'est pas celle de ma mère, car si elle l'est… Mes avocats vont te démolir! Maintenant, vas-t-en! Ordonna mon homme alors que la catain se leva, choquée et furieuse, et partit.

Xanxus soupira d'épuisement et tenta de son mieux d'éviter mon regard de furie; je pouvais comprendre qu'il était nerveux et que tout ceci n'était sa faute. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas éviter ou ignorer ce qui venait d'arriver. Je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau. Finalement, il eut le courage de se tourner vers moi et de me faire face; je tentais de ne pas lui faire des yeux trop gros.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé! Tu te rappels de cette relation désastreuse dont je t'ai parlé… Elle était jalouse, possessive et elle était vraiment trop intense. Elle avait déjà fait les réservations pour notre lune de miel, choisit sa robe de mariée, fait un dépôt sur une maison… Elle ne voulait de moi que pour mon argent. Au début, cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais après quelques temps, cela devenait obsessif. J'ai rompu avec elle et elle ne l'a pas bien pris. M'expliqua-t-il.

Je restai en silence un moment. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui faire des reproches dans le domaine des exs complètement fou. Cette fille devait avoir fait de la vie de Xanxus un véritable enfer; il en venait à plaindre son amoureux d'être avec une telle garce. J'attirai mon amant vers moi et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un sourire illumina le visage sombre de mon amoureux; il entoura ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes? Me demanda Xanxus avec un petit sourire en coin timide.

-Mais, bien sûr! Gros béta! Je ne t'en n'ai jamais voulue, mon ligre. Lui susurrai-je doucement avec une pointe de séduction.

Je n'allais lui tenir rigueur pour les agissements et les mensonges de cette garce mal habillée; ce n'était pas sa faute. Je pouvais rester furieux contre Xanxus, contre cette garce Élizabetha, contre leur relation, contre toute cette histoire… Mais, au bout du compte, c'était moi qui était dans les bras de Xanxus; c'était moi qui pouvait l'embrasser; c'était moi qui pouvait dormir avec lui et qui pouvait passer son temps avec lui. Pas cette garce d'Élizabetha!

Nos repas arrivèrent rapidement et nous passâmes le reste du diner ensemble; Élizabetha n'était plus dans nos pensées ou dans notre discussion.

 _À l'appartement de Squalo, plus tard dans la journée…_

Je pénétrai lentement dans mon appartement; le silence m'assourdissait par sa présence. Je regardais les dommages que j'ai fait la nuit dernière; les meubles renversés, les bibelots et les lampes fracassés, les trous dans les murs… Tout mon appartement y avait passé; nous avions cherchés dans tous l'appartement pour y trouver les micros. Plus nous en trouvions, plus je perdais mon calme. À tel point que plusieurs de mes voisins étaient venus pour voir ce qui se passait et même que certains avaient appelés les policiers. Une simple explication et les micros les avaient convaincus que Xanxus et moi n'étions pas sur le point de nous entretuer.

Xanxus avait proposé de venir me donner un coup de main, mais je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer. La nuit avait été longue et la matinée riche en rebondissements; moi-même, je ne commencerai pas le ménage avant de m'être reposé. Je fis mon chemin vers ma chambre et je réalisai que Xanxus et moi avions tout mis sens dessus dessous pour y trouver des micros. Même mon canapé avait été éventré. Je n'avais plus d'endroit où dormir. Je maudis pour la millionième fois Dino et marchai jusqu'à l'appartement de Lussuria; je priai silencieusement qu'il puisse me recevoir. Si Levi était venu pour une petite visite avant son quart de travail, je devrai faire du ménage et pour l'instant j'arrivais à peine à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je cognai trois fois et Lussuria m'ouvrit avec un large sourire.

-Squ-chan, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir? Me demanda mon ami alors qu'il me laissa entrer. Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire?

-Euh… non, merci! J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer. La nuit a été longue et la matinée mouvementée. Nous avons rencontrés l'ex de Xanxus et c'est une vraie furie! Me plainai-je.

-Au moins, vous avez cela en commun. Plaisanta Lussuria avec un sourire. Tu pourras dormir sur le canapé. J'ai des couvertures et des oreillers.

-Merci beaucoup! Remerciai-je mon ami avant de m'étendre sur le canapé; mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls et je tombai endormit en moins de temps que je n'aurais cru.

 _Quatre heures plus tard…_

Une odeur de café et de biscuit me tirèrent doucement de mon sommeil; cela était de loin l'une des meilleures façons de se réveiller. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et je vis l'une des plus belles visions de ma vie. Lussuria avait déposé des cafés et des biscottis aux amandes et aux citrons; le tout me faisait saliver. Je me relevai et prit une des tasses de café et un biscuit.

-Je t'ai fait un petit encas. J'ai fait un peu de ménage dans ton appartement; cela te fera moins à faire demain matin. Me dit Lussuria avec un large sourire.

Lussuria me faisait penser à une mère poule; sa générosité et sa gentillesse n'avaient aucune limite. C'était clairement les principales raisons pour lesquelles Levi était si amoureux de son ami. Il était clair que Levi était fou de son amoureux si l'on se fiait à tous les cadeaux et les courbettes il était prêt à faire pour satisfaire Lussuria.

-Merci. Dis-je avant de boire une gorgée de café. Ce petit somme m'a fait du bien! Dino me fait la vie dure et l'ex de Xanxus qui est revenu de Londres n'aide absolument pas. Cette garce à oser de se moquer de mes cheveux. Elle les a appelée ridicules! Peux-tu le croire?

-Vraiment? Quelle pouffiasse! Elle ne manque pas d'audace!

-Ce n'est rien! Elle a prétendu être la fiancée de mon homme et qu'elle avait été jusqu'à Monaco pour lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle! Xanxus avait rompu avec elle parce qu'elle était complètement tarée et qu'elle était jalouse. Elle a menottée Xanxus, nu, à son lit et a tout détruit dans son appartement avec une batte de baseball. Tout ça parce que sa cousine l'avait texté et qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer une conversation personnelle entre lui et elle. Comment Xanxus a pu, ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant, être attiré par cette folle?

-On pourrait se demander la même chose avec Dino et toi! Tu méritais tellement mieux que cette ordure! Répliqua Lussuria avec un ton dédaigneux. Tu brilles depuis que tu as rencontré ton Xanxus! Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler de lui et tu t'es remis à faire de l'escrime. Je suis au regret de devoir te le dire, mais tu commençais vraiment à te laisser aller, mon chou.

-Il me fait sentir tellement bien. Il m'écoute quand j'ai besoin de parler; il m'encourage lorsque je doute de moi-même et il insiste toujours pour tout payer. J'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art quand il me regarde; j'ai l'impression d'être en feu lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur ma peau et il ne m'a jamais sentir comme étant moindre qu'un autre homme. À l'entendre, je suis le meilleur amant qu'il n'a jamais eu. C'est un peu prétentieux et arrogant, mais c'est ainsi qu'il me fait sentir. Me confiai-je avec un sourire rêveur et amoureux.

-Il est évident que Xanxus te fait du bien. Tu brilles de l'intérieur depuis que tu l'as rencontré et tu cries moins. Enfin, le jour tu cries moins; la nuit, cependant… Vous faîtes tellement de bruits que j'ai dut faire installer de l'isolation sonore dans les murs. Sauf dans ma chambre, c'est la chambre la plus éloignée de la tienne. Quoi que le bruit de vos ébats nous met dans un tel état qu'il nous ait difficile de garder nos pantalons. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… insinua mon ami avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rougis à cette révélation. Je nous savais bruyant, mais de là à ce que mon voisin installe de l'isolation sonore; c'était embarrassant! Je soupirai et m'enfonçai dans le canapé; je tentai de mon mieux de cacher ma gêne. Peine perdu! Lussuria pouvait voir mon malaise; mais il n'allait pas se moquer de moi. Les derniers jours avaient été infernaux et Lussuria le savait; il n'allait pas en rajouter.

Lussuria se leva et alla me servir un autre café; je lui remerciai lorsqu'il me le tendit. La chaleur du café et la force de celui-ci me réconforta grandement; cela m'avait toujours fait cet effet. Chaque fois, le liquide brûlant répandait sa chaleur à travers mes membres, la caféine goût corsé forçait mon esprit à s'éclaircir et le goût me rappelait la douceur de ma mère qui adorait le café.

-Tu crois que ma famille apprécierait Xanxus? Ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré et je leur en aie que peu parler… Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas? Demandais-je à mon ami avec appréhension.

-Pourquoi ne l'aimeraient-ils pas? Il te traite bien, il te respecte et il te rend heureux. Tout le reste n'est que superficiel. Dit Lussuria alors qu'il s'assit avec sa propre tasse de café. Je te l'ai dit. Depuis que tu fréquentes Xanxus, tu souris bien plus et tu ne te refermes plus sur toi-même. Tu restais dans ton coin, tu ne te confiais plus à personne et c'était à peine si tu n'insultais pas ta mère. Dino et ses mensonges t'ont presque détruit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque tu l'as quitté; il n'était pas l'homme pour toi.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr! Dino te trompait tout le temps avec Hibari, il te parlait comme si tu valais moins que lui, il dénigrait tes rêves, tes joies et tes désirs. Tu te plaignais de lui et de son manque d'affection; tu ne cessais jamais de dire comment Dino refusait toujours quoi que ce soit que tu voulais. Que ce soit pour vos rendez-vous ou au lit. En trois semaines, je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de Xanxus. Expliqua Lussuria. Tout le monde pouvait voir comment les agissements de Dino te faisaient mal. Ta mère m'a appelée, il y a quelques temps, pour savoir qui était la personne qui te rendait aussi heureux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cet aveu. Je savais Lussuria n'aimait pas Dino et que c'était réciproque; mais je ne savais pas que même mes parents ne l'aimaient pas. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlés; ils avaient toujours fait comme s'ils l'aimaient. Cependant, je ne pouvais tout de même pas croire un seul instant que ma mère avait apprécié un homme comme Dino; elle m'avait toujours que le blond avait besoin d'un bon redressement et de meilleurs manières. Elle était la seule de ma famille à se montrer ouvertement froide avec lui; les autres avaient joués la comédie pour éviter que je sois blessé.

Je me demandai comment Xanxus réagirait si je lui demandais de rencontrer ma famille; nous avions parlés de nos familles auparavant, mais nous n'avions jamais parlés de les rencontrés. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec ma mère pour voir si je pouvais amener Xanxus à la prochaine réunion de famille; j'étais sûr que ma mère accepterait de rencontrer mon nouvel amant. Elle voudrait être sûre que Xanxus soit digne de son petit garçon.

-Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui demander si je peux amener Xanxus à la prochaine réunion de famille et ensuite, j'irais nettoyer mon appartement. Je dois le nettoyer si je veux pouvoir faire entrer mes nouveaux meubles. Dis-je en finissant mon café et en me levant.

-Je vais t'aider. Ainsi, nous pourrons voir comment arranger ton nouvel appartement et les nouveaux meubles que tu pourrais acheter qui vont s'agencer à ta personnalité au lieu de ton ex. Tu vas voir. Une fois terminé, tu ne reconnaîtras plus ton appartement! Me promit Lussuria avant de se lever et de me suivre.

 _Dans l'appartement d'Élizabetha Moretti…_

-Tu as cru que faire une scène dans le restaurant d'un des meilleurs amis de Xanxus, de te faire connaître de Squalo et de voler la bague de fiançailles de la mère de ton ex était la façon de créer une dissension entre les deux? Tu as réussis à les unir encore plus! Xanxus a appelé ses parents pour qu'ils rentrent de Monaco pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer Squalo! Est-ce que tu te rends contre de ce que tu as fait? S'écria Dino, furieux de l'incompétence de la jeune femme.

-J'ai cru que Squalo quitterait Xanxus si nous étions fiancés! Comment j'étais sensé savoir qu'il ne le croirait pas? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton exaspéré et arrogant.

Dino se pinça l'arête du nez tout en tentant de se calmer. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Xanxus avait plaqué cette fille; elle était immature, irréfléchi et chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il avait l'impression de s'adresser à une adolescente mal élevée. Mais qu'est-qui a bien put lui passer par la tête?

-Tu ne crois pas que ton histoire était un peu tirée par les cheveux? Pourquoi est-ce que Xanxus irait coucher avec Squalo s'il était ton fiancé? Pourquoi accepterais-tu un tel comportement de sa part? Est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que Xanxus aurait pu parler de toi à son amant? Il faut vraiment que tu te serves de ta tête! Répliqua le blond d'un ton dur et sec.

-Tu te prends pour qui, au juste? Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi et que tu me dois le respect! Ta mère t'a jamais élevé ou quoi?

-Je me prends pour le type qui t'a sauvé de la banqueroute. Le type qui a fait disparaître les charges d'indécences publiques, de vols à l'étalage et d'agression envers un officier de l'ordre. Je me prends pour le type qui paie cet appartement et ce qui fait que cet appartement m'appartient. Tes vêtements m'appartiennent. Tout ce que tu possèdes m'appartient. TU m'appartiens. À moins, bien sûr que tu ne veuilles te retrouver en prison… Non? Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, dorénavant, et tu vas me montrer un peu plus de respect. Sinon, tu finiras dans une cellule avec une espèce de gorille pour seule compagnie. Menaça le blond avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus dispendieux et passer au travers des dernières informations sur Xanxus qu'il avait reçu de ses enquêteurs privés.

Avoir la ville entière dans sa poche avait du bon.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le prochain chapitre et laissez moi vos impressions. Avez-vous des idées de vengeances? Si oui, alors laissez moi vos idées.

Chapitre 7

Valentia Vongola déposa sa tasse de thé et prit le téléphone que lui tendait le majordome que l'hôtel leur avait assigné. À sa grande surprise, son fils adoptif était de l'autre côté du fils; lui qui appelait si peu. Bien qu'il ne fût pas de son sang, Xanxus était le seul de ses enfants pour qui la femme était excitée lorsqu'il appelait. Il était le seul qui appelait pour autre chose que de l'argent ou pour être sortit de problèmes judiciaires.

-Bonjour, mon chéri! Comment vas-tu? Demanda la femme avec un sourire et une joie sincère.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Je vous appelais pour savoir si vous voudriez rencontrer mon nouveau copain, une fois de retour de Monaco. Il est très important pour moi et j'adorais si vous pouviez le rencontrer. Il m'invite à rencontrer ses parents cet après-midi. Dit Xanxus avec une certaine nervosité.

-Vraiment? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Comme je suis heureuse pour toi! Qui est-il? Où l'as-tu rencontré? Demanda Valentia, toute excité.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le bar que Père m'a demandé de gérer. Il s'appelle Squalo Superbi et il travaille comme serveur dans un grand restaurant de la ville. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas Élizabetha et il n'est rien comme elle. Rassura Xanxus rapidement.

Valentia était tellement heureuse pour son fils adoptif; il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et qui le rendait heureux. Dieu qu'il en avait besoin! Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse et remplie d'amour, il avait enchaîné relations amoureuses désastreuses après relations amoureuses dangereuses. Élizabetha Moretti avait été la pire d'entre toutes! Elle avait failli briser Xanxus émotionnellement et avait mis sa vie et sa réputation en danger.

Elle accepta de rentrer au pays le plus rapidement possible pour rencontrer cette perle rare qui aimait cuisiner, qui travaillait pour gagner sa vie et qui prenait soin de son fils. Elle promit de ramener son mari avec elle; ce qui n'était pas difficile à croire puisque la femme avait le pouvoir de réduire un homme de la taille de son fils adoptif d'un simple regard.

-Mère, je te remercie énormément. Cela me fait tellement plaisir que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert et que vous le rencontriez. Dit Xanxus avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Une fois la ligne raccrochée, Valentia se tourna vers le majordome et lui ordonna de faire leurs valises, de préparer le jet privé, d'appeler le manoir et de s'assurer que tout soit prêt pour leur arrivé. Son mari la regarda d'un air las et se demanda lequel de ses fils avaient foirés cette fois-ci pour que sa femme accourcisse le voyage qu'elle rêvait depuis des années. Celle-ci n'aurait pas écourtée son voyage, même si leur maison avait été bombardée et réduite en cendre.

 _À l'appartement de Squalo…_

Lussuria dirigea les livreurs pour qu'ils placent les meubles à l'endroit pré-décidé; Squalo n'avait qu'à retirer le plastic qui protégeait ses nouveaux meubles. Le requin était tellement soulagé de savoir que ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes avaient insistés pour l'aider à payer pour ses nouveaux meubles; ceux-ci voulaient s'assurer qu'après toute cette aventure, l'argenté pourrait tourner la page sur cette relation. Quel meilleur moyen que de s'acheter de nouveaux meubles qui effacerait Dino de l'esprit de Squalo?

-Lussuria, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai de si beaux meubles. Ils sont si beaux; la couleur bleue et la texture de coton sont merveilleux! S'écria Squalo, alors qu'il tâta ses nouveaux meubles.

-Oui, ils s'agencent merveilleusement bien avec ta personnalité. Maintenant que les nouveaux meubles sont entrés, tu pourras inviter de nouveau Xanxus. Dit le punk, alors qu'il s'assit dans le tout nouveau canapé de son ami.

-Je pourrai inviter les parents de Xanxus grâce à cette nouvelle cuisine. Je n'aurais pas à être gêné par la vieille décoration de Dino. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire entrer de nouveaux meubles qui ne s'agençaient pas ensemble. Maintenant, j'ai un appartement qui me ressemble. Je suis tellement heureux!

Squalo servit une tasse de café à son ami; Lussuria le prit et remercia son ami. L'argenté s'assit aux côtés du punk et lui demanda comment sa relation se déroulait avec Levi; cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils étaient un couple et ils ne vivaient toujours pas ensemble. À cette petite remarque, le punk rougit et lui sortit la même rengaine; son amant travaillait loin d'ici et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais, il devait admettre que son amoureux passait plus de temps chez lui que dans son propre appartement.

-J'aimerais tellement que Levi vive avec moi; ainsi, je pourrai me réveillé dans ses bras tous les matins. Soupira Lussuria. Mais, son travail est à l'autre bout de la ville et ce n'est pas facile de trouver un travail de _bouncer_ dans cette partie de la ville.

-Si tu veux je peux recommander Levi pour le nouveau bar de Xanxus; il y a tellement de clients ces temps-ci, qu'il compte engager un _bouncer_ pour faire sortir les clients turbulents. Le bar n'est pas loin et Xanxus paie bien. Proposa Squalo avec un sourire.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais cela ne serait-il pas un peu… inapproprié? Après tout, cela ne fait que quelques temps que vous êtes ensembles. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes entre vous par ma faute. Dit Lussuria, touché par la proposition de son ami.

-Mais non, je vais lui dire que je connais un _bouncer_ qui pourrait faire l'affaire. C'est à Xanxus de choisir au final, mais lui dire que je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'aider. Il sera heureux de rencontrer Levi; tous les candidats sont de véritables abrutis et des gros muscles sans cervelles.

Lussuria souri tendrement à son ami; Squalo était tellement différent depuis qu'il avait quitté Dino. Il souriait, il plaisantait, il était heureux… Quel contraste avec le Squalo morose, grincheux et qui avait une mauvaise tendance à perdre son tempérament. Le punk remercia son ami pour sa proposition; il but ce qu'il lui restait de son café et se leva pour en préparer d'autre.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un cogna à la porte. N'expectant personne, Squalo se dit que Dino n'avait pas encore reçut la mesure d'éloignement ou peut-être l'avait-il reçut et il était furieux. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle Dino était à sa porte, Squalo n'allait pas le laisser entrer dans son appartement et s'il le fallait, il allait lui briser une nouvelle fois son petit nez parfait qui faisait sa gloire.

À sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Dino qui se tenait à la porte, mais Xanxus et il avait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges pour son amoureux. Squalo rougit et sourit tendrement à son amoureux; il ne s'y attendait pas et il appréciait énormément le geste. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se jeta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir après ces deux dernières semaines horribles; Xanxus les avaient passées à gérer les rénovations et la gérance du bar.

-Comment vas-tu? Je vois que tu as reçu tes nouveaux meubles! Ils sont tellement beaux! Dit Xanxus avec un sourire alors qu'il regarda autour de lui. Comme tu m'as manqué, mon requin! Viens là que je t'embrasse! Dit Xanxus alors qu'il attrapa son amoureux par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

Squalo embrassa son homme avec gourmandise; le brun répondit avec fougue tout en glissant ses bras autour de son amoureux pour le tirer plus près de lui. Les deux amants se laissèrent aller à leur passion; oubliant complètement que Lussuria était présent. Celui-ci les trouvait adorable, mais la situation était quelque peu embarrassante. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux amoureux.

-Oh! Euh… Désolé… balbutia Squalo, embarrassé de s'être donné en spectacle avec son amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Vous êtes amoureux et cela fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Je vais partir avec mon café et je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles. Dit le punk en quittant l'appartement avec un large sourire.

-Merci! Laisses-moi le numéro de ton copain. Il est _bouncer_ , pas vrai? S'il se cherche du boulot, j'en ai pour lui. Répondit Xanxus alors que Lussuria quitta l'appartement.

Avant que l'un des deux amis puisse émettre un son, Xanxus ferma doucement la porte avec un large sourire à Lussuria. Il se retourna vers son amoureux et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Squalo répondit avec toute sa frustration des dernières semaines; cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans les bras de son amoureux. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être dans les bras de son homme. Xanxus poussa son amant dans son nouveau canapé et suçota, lécha et embrassa le magnifique cou de son amoureux.

Squalo gémit et soupira sous les baisers de son amoureux; mais, il se mit à gémir comme une chatte en chaleur lorsqu'il sentit son amant glisser ses mains dans son pantalon. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les mains de son homme contre sa peau; il était hyper-sensible et il était proche de l'orgasme. Tout ce que Xanxus faisait le rendait fou et le brun le savait et en profitait pleinement.

-Laisses-moi te faire crier, mon requin! Murmura Xanxus avec plaisir alors que Squalo soupira et trembla sous ses mains. Comme tu m'as manqué!

-Plus fort! Masses plus fort! Gémit Squalo alors qu'il tira la chemise de son amoureux pour avoir accès à sa peau.

Xanxus retira sa chemise et laissa son amoureux le reluquer; il adorait le fait que Squalo le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle et la plus délicieuse friandise au monde. L'argenté glissa sa langue le long de ses abdominaux, de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son cou, puis suçota le point sensible de son homme. Il glissa ses mains contre la peau de son amoureux; tout chez son homme le rendait fou et l'excitait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Squalo se retrouva sans chemise et sans pantalon; son boxer noir était déformé par son érection et par la main de son homme. Il rougit et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de façon coquine pour titiller son homme; ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Xanxus se jeta sur son amant et embrassa, suçota et lécha les cuisses et l'érection de son copain. Squalo devait se retenir de crier trop fort et de jouir trop rapidement; il voulait faire durer le plaisir toute la nuit… et il ne voulait pas que Xanxus se moque de lui.

-Mon Dieu! Arrêtes de me faire languir et suces-moi! Je n'en peux plus! Fais-moi jouir et suces-moi! Gémit Squalo, tremblant de plaisir et de désir.

-Tss. Tss. Squalo! Quel langage! Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières! Rigola Xanxus, alors qu'il força son amant sur son ventre et lui donna une fessé.

Squalo poussa un petit cri surpris et se mordit la lèvre inférieure; il adorait sentir la main ferme et puissante de son amant sur sa peau. Xanxus, pour sa part, adorait voir et entendre son amoureux sous le joug du désir et du plaisir de la chair. Il ne pouvait pas, de mémoire, se rappeler quoi que ce soit de plus beau et séduisant que son petit requin à ce moment.

Cependant, même si cette situation était sexy et très excitante, Xanxus avait besoin de quelque chose de plus. Il voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau et il était anxieux de proposer une telle faveur à son amoureux. Le brun n'aurait jamais eu le courage ou la confiance pour faire une telle demande avec un autre amant.

-Squalo? Puis-je te demander une toute petite faveur? Si tu ne te sens confortable, ce n'est pas grave… hésita le brun alors qu'il retourna son amoureux sur le dos.

-Bien sûr. Vas y. Dis-moi ce que tu veux! Dit Squalo alors qu'il se releva pour être face à face avec son amant.

-Je me demandais si tu… hum… tu voudrais bien rencontrer mes parents, ce vendredi? Ils vont arriver en ville bientôt et je serais heureux si tu pouvais les rencontrer. Demanda Xanxus, nerveux à l'idée que Squalo refuse.

-Tu… Tu voudrais que je rencontre tes parents? Xanxus… je… Je voulais te demander la même chose! Je voulais attendre demain pour te le demander, mais maintenant que tu me le demandes… Mes parents voudraient te rencontrer et il y a cette réunion de famille la fin de semaine prochaine… proposa Squalo avec un grand sourire et avec excitation.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et acceptèrent l'invitation de l'autre. Squalo tira son amoureux dans un merveilleux baiser et grimpa sur ses genoux. Xanxus glissa deux doigts dans l'entré de paradis de son amoureux pour le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre très bientôt; Squalo gémit et soupira alors qu'il sentit son amoureux touché sa prostate. Il trembla de plaisir et il glissa ses ongles contre la peau brûlante de son homme.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Xanxus sortit son membre et positionna son amant au-dessus de son érection. Squalo s'empala lentement et doucement sur le membre brûlant et sensible de son homme avec un long gémissement de délice et de plaisir. Xanxus dirigea son amant pour l'aider en plaçant ses mains sur les merveilleuses hanches blanches.

-Xanxus… J'adore tes mains… J'en suis obsédé! J'aime ton petit Xanxus. Ne te m'éprend pas, mais tes mains… Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer… Elles sont tellement grandes, fermes, fortes et calleuses de tous les travaux que tu fais… soupira Squalo, alors qu'il sentit les mains de son amoureux glisser le long de son corps.

L'argenté décida de bouger et monta et descendit le sexe du brun; ce qui fit gémir et sourire son partenaire. Comme il aimait voir Squalo se perdre dans les sensations, surtout après une aussi belle confession de son amoureux. Il adorait savoir que l'argenté aimait son sexe, mais qu'il soit obsédé par ses mains… Le brun n'avait jamais vu ces parties de son anatomie comme spécialement érotiques, cependant, si Squalo les aimait, il n'allait pas les lui refuser.

Xanxus plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amoureux et le força à accélérer le rythme et la force des coups; Squalo se mit à crier et ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans son crâne. Le brun poussa son amoureux dans le canapé et pilonna l'argenté comme une bête; électrisant la colonne vertébrale de Squalo et le faisant frémir et trembler comme une feuille. L'argenté planta ses ongles dans le derrière de son homme pour le forcer à lui donner des coups de butoir plus rapide et plus fort.

Pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son petit requin, Xanxus plaça les jambes de son amoureux autour de sa taille pour donner des coups plus puissants et profonds. La pression monta trop rapidement et Squalo ne pouvait plus tenir; il jouit alors qu'il embrassa son homme. La vague de plaisir déferla sur lui et il trembla de tout son être; l'orgasme le cloua sur place. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Xanxus alors qu'il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant. Squalo gémit alors que son homme le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Je… Je t'adore… murmura Xanxus dans l'oreille de son amoureux.

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime..! soupira Squalo, puis embrassa son amant.

Xanxus répondit avec tendresse; c'était là l'une des plus belles déclarations qu'il n'est jamais reçu. Il se retira de son amoureux et l'amena vers le nouveau lit; ils s'étendirent dans le nouveau matelas de luxe de l'argenté. Squalo plaça sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son homme; juste au-dessus de son cœur. Xanxus entoura son bras autour des épaules de son amoureux; comme une sorte de protection contre les malheurs du monde.

Rien ne vînt les déranger; ils étaient en paix, en amour, ensemble…

 _Dans l'appartement de Dino…_

Dino jeta le précieux vase que sa tante lui avait offert contre le mur de son salon; sa fureur n'avait plus de limites et rien n'allait l'apaiser. Il venait juste recevoir la mesure d'éloignement et ses détectives venaient de lui annoncer que Xanxus allait présenter Squalo à ses parents et l'argenté allait présenter le brun à sa propre famille. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et le blond s'éloignait de plus en plus de Squalo.

Le blond hurla de rage à s'en arracher les poumons; il frappa le mur de ses poings jusqu'au sang. L'adrénaline lui voilà la vue, lui embrouilla l'esprit et lui donna la force de rejeter le canapé sens-dessus-dessous. Il était furieux de la tournure des événements et il n'avait presque plus de patience pour supporter les échecs de ses détectives pour trouver des informations compromettantes sur Xanxus. Maintenant, cette ordure de Xanxus avait convaincu Squalo d'exiger une mesure d'éloignement contre lui.

Dino jura la perte du brun et Squalo lui reviendra. De gré ou de force.


End file.
